For You I Will be Brave
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Mio has always been an easily frightened girl. Once she realizes that her fears could be the source of her unhappiness she resolves that she will be rid of them if only for that special someone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "K-On!" belong solely to Kyoto Animation and their affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: My favored pairing in K-On! but unfortunately not many people write it. That said I figured to do something about it and decided to post this instead. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Mio Akiyama had always been a skittish girl as long as she could remember. At times when she was alone in her room, like right now, and did not feel like writing lyrics she often pondered as to why she was so frightful. Perhaps it was genetic. Her father was severely claustrophobic which made his relationship with his wife trying at times as he felt their bedroom too confining and most times would go downstairs and sleep on the couch in their wide open living room.

Likewise Mio's mother had an acute fear of insects, bugs and any other sort of creepy crawler. She would literally scream at the sight of a roach scurrying along the house floor at times and jump on a chair as to not make the slightest contact with the insect. While cute initially this soon began to grow bothersome for the woman's husband as he was often times interrupted from important work he had to do at home so that he could kill the bugs. This was made worse as Mio held the same fear as her mother and would not be caught within ten feet of a roach if she could help it. The times that the Akiyama patriarch was not available to kill these insects were utter hell for mother and daughter as neither had the courage to kill the insects and would often resort to abandoning that part of the house for long periods of time hoping the roach would leave when they decided to go back.

While her friends thought it cute that Mio was frightened easily (especially Ritsu) the young bassist could not help but grow frustrated. She hated feeling scared all the time and hated it even more when Ritsu took advantage of that. Each and everytime Mio would put up with Ritsu's antics but lately she was beginning to grow tired of it. Ritsu thought it cute but Mio thought it inconsiderate. How many times had Mio made it clear to Ritsu that she did not like being frightened in that matter only for her words to in through one ear and exit the other?

In her worst moods Mio sometimes felt that Ritsu really didn't care about her at all. Was it so hard for Ritsu to listen to her for once? To respect her wishes? It was not like she was asking her drummer friend much just to show some understanding but even that small request seemed to be too much.

Of course Mio knew that Ritsu did care for her and that they were the closest of friends but still it was hard to think that when she would get so frightened by Ritsu's antics that her heart would nearly skip a beat. Mio simply could not get across to Ritsu that she was genuinely frightened each time Ritsu decided to prank her. She did not yell and scream to attract attention or anything ridiculous like that. She screamed because she was genuinely scared. Sure Ritsu had her laughs and giggles and in the end Mio would forgive Ritsu. She always forgave her. But that did not drive the ever growing thought out of Mio's head that Ritsu was terribly selfish and inconsiderate. That she would genuinely scare her best friend half to death just for some petty entertainment.

_Is that all I am to Ritsu? Just some cheap thrill to her is all? I don't know. Sometimes she can be so sweet and respectful and others I almost feel as if she was put on this Earth just to torture me. Is it so hard for her to pay attention to me for once? That if she truly cared for me she would stop making light of my frightful nature and instead be more considerate? Is that too much to ask?_

Mio turned as she lay her back flat on her bed wrinkling the covers underneath her. Her long, black hair fanned out beneath her as her bluish-gray eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Perhaps her biggest reason for hating her frightful nature wasn't simply because of Ritsu.

The black haired bassist sighed as an image of her purple haired kouhai suddenly appeared on the white ceiling of her room.

If there was one member in the Light Music Club that Mio held genuine respect for it was Azusa Nakano. The daughter of a jazz playing couple the young teenager was talented in her craft and often played the more complex variations of their music when performing. Yui would often chalk this up to the fact that she did vocals or back-up but Mio often assigned the more technically challenging guitar parts to Azusa because Yui simply could not play the parts.

Even though Mio enjoyed being with her peers at the Light Music Club she wished that they could practice more. Ritsu would often exclaim that they were shooting for Budokan and yet to Mio this still felt like an impossible dream. They were nowhere near ready to perform in such a grand stage and it seemed that the rest of her bandmates were in no hurry to try.

This apathetic attitude struck Mio more than she let on. She was proud of her skills on bass; skills that took years to nurture and often times were self taught. Mio was proud of her craft and took pride in it and was sad, even insulted, that her fellow band members did not take their own band seriously. Here she was devoting her time and energy in order to make the Hokago Afterschool Tea Time work, writing lyrics, composing sheet music and parts, listening to other bands and taking cues here and there.

While the idea of joining the Light Music Club was Ritsu's it was Mio who put in the hard work and dedication to make it work. Mugi and Ritsu would come up with thier own concepts but it was ultimately up to Mio to finalize it. Yui, though getting better at playing the guitar and singing, was totally oblivious to music in general and often times Azusa would have to step in and come up with a concept for Yui, who then would have to send it to Mio to have it polished and altered so that Yui could understand.

Mio took her work seriously so of course she would get miffed when the band would simply not practice and drink tea instead. That they would throw aside the parts she assigned them to the couch as if it were a useless fliers and not even bother to look over them even though she would pratically stay up half the night coming up with them.

The dark haired bassist soon turned to her side and grasped a nearby pillow and held it close to her body. She curled up in fetal position. Mio could not help but feel that she was being taken for granted. Not that Mio ever intended her bandmates to shower her with praise or anything but at the very least they could take her seriously and practice the parts assigned to them in a timely manner. They could show her that much respect at least.

It was then that the thought of Azusa came into Mio's head once more.

The young guitarist seemed to be the only one who took on her assigned parts seriously, who would actually start to skim and study it over. Sometimes the young kouhai would come into a disagreement and would talk to Mio about it, in which case both would start to evaluate what the discrepancy was and address it.

Mio was never insulted when Azusa did this. In fact Mio enjoyed the fact that Azusa was just as serious as she was in her craft and loved having the little one on one time she had with the girl. How they would have their instruments out and start to practice as the rest of the band was eating cake and drinking tea.

How Mio would often times guide Azusa through certain parts of the music, where to mute, where to vibrato. How occasionally Mio would make hand contact with her kouhai, noting just how smooth and delicate Azusa's hands really were.

The thought instantly made Mio blush with embarrassment as she felt her heart beginning to pick up pace. Mio never understood why she felt this way around Azusa. She had plenty of physical contact with Ritsu and never did she feel this way with her childhood friend.

Which brought up another interesting thing.

Mio, lately, had been finding her thoughts filled with images of Azusa. She did not know why but often times when she felt stressed, or was at a loss for lyrics, the image of Azusa's smiling face would lift Mio's spirits and make her feel better.

The thought saddened Mio however. Most of the smiles Azusa had seemed to be directed towards Yui. It was also Yui who was able to have such close contact with the small girl, hugging her tightly most times. These thoughts often started to incur some sort of anger within Mio and the young bassist was often at a loss as to why she felt this anger to begin with.

As Mio continued to think she recalled a time when Azusa had just barely joined the Light Music Club. How in the beginning the only person that Azusa felt at ease around was her, Mio.

The black haired bassist could recall a time when Azusa pretty much only spoke to her. However Mio could not understand what had happened. They were so close then but now it seemed as if a gulf had formed between them. Sure they still were friends and practiced together and such but it was not the same as then, when Mio was one of the very few (Yui being the other) that could touch Azusa without having the young girl recoil in fear.

Mio could feel the anger coming back again as Yui's name had popped into her head again.

_Why? Why do I feel this way whenever Yui is mentioned around Azusa. That everytime I see Yui embrace Azusa I almost wish it were me instead. I just don't understand it. _

When Mio really began to think about it her close relationship with Azusa had cooled after their training camp last year. When both she and Azusa had been paired together during that silly bravery contest. It was then that Mio remembered being frightened out of her very wits when Ms. Yamanaka had popped out of the darkness like a dark wraith.

At once Mio started to grin mournfully.

_I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. The way I acted. I was supposed to have been the strong one for her, to be there if Azusa was afraid. That I could show her that she could rely on me at time like that. Instead I let my stupid fear get the best of me again and made myself look like a fool in front of her. _

_Could that be the reason? _

_Does Azusa not rely on me because she feels that I am not strong enough to do so? Or is it simply out of concern? _

_Either way it doesn't change the fact that the way I acted then was completely unacceptable. _

_Damn it! I hate this! I hate being frightened by every little thing. What if I decide to have children? Will my children lose their respect for me because I was too much of a coward to stay strong for them in their time of need? Is this why Azusa has gone to Yui now?_

_Wait, gone to Yui? What am I saying? I mean, we're still friends and all but that doesn't change the fact that I don't like Yui holding Azusa the way she does. _

_Azusa...I wonder...would you let me hold you like Yui does? Or is that a special privilege just for her? _

_I don't know why I keep thinking like this about Azusa. It is almost as if I..._

Mio started to feel her eyes sting.

She could not help but feel as if she had failed Azusa that night. Mio was sure that Azusa too was frightened by Sawako's figure walking out there in the dark and instead of trying to comfort the young girl Mio ended up making a fool of herself by going nearly white with fright. The fact that she, the older sempai, could not be brave for her kouhai suddenly filled Mio with shame and most of all anger.

Anger at herself for being too much of a coward to stay brave for Azusa when the young girl was probably just as scared as her. That she had failed Azusa.

The desire to want to be with the young guitarist was stronger than ever. Mio turned over once again on her bed and hugged her pillow tighter, wishing that it was Azusa.

_I...I think I like her..._

_Oh my god I think I really like Azusa! But that can't be right! She is another girl! _

_Yet I can't help but feel my heart race when I see her. That my breath always seems to hitch when I am about to speak to her. Or how I can never get over how quaint and soft her little hands are. That I when she is feeling down I want to be the one that she comes to, the one that gets to hold her close and say that it is alright. _

_If that is the case then is the anger I have been feeling towards Yui be envy then? That I'm jealous that Yui is able to have Azusa to herself like that? _

_Even if I acknowledge my feelings I'm sure there is no way I can win now. Yui and Azusa are so cute together and Azusa really seems to like it when Yui dotes on her. That when Azusa smiles so beautifully it is usally reserved for Yui only. _

_What chance do I have against that? _

_I'm so scared. _

_I know what I feel is true but the thought of imposing on them is cruel. Not only will I hurt myself more by the inevitable rejection but hurt them as well. I...I don't want that. The best thing to do is swallow my feelings and keep silent. _

_Even if every moment that I hold my tongue torments me still I will keep quiet. I do not want to be the one to ruin their happiness. _

Mio, knowing now that she had indeed fallen for Azusa and yet realized that the girl was beyond her grasp, could not help but start to weep in earnest now as she buried her head in her pillow.

What made it all the worse was the fact that she had her opportunity and let her fear and cowardice control her instead.

Never in that moment did Mio despise her fearful nature and at once start to pound her bed with her fists in anger and frustration before lying back down again in her pit of self loathing before finally exhaustion overtook her and she finally went to sleep.

Yet the tears did not stop falling.

* * *

Author's Note: A little short story I want to work on. I really should be updating my other K-on! story but have coming to a blank so far. For that I apologize but I will do my best to update my other story when I can. Anyway hit me up. Let me know what you all think, any improvements or suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "K-On!" belong to Kyoto Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Not too much to talk about. Just updating is all. Enjoy.

* * *

The sound of the alarm blaring through the dim room woke Mio from her uneasy sleep. She stretched her hand out searching for the alarm clock to turn it off, shuffling through various papers and materials on the lamp post next to her. It was an unfortunate venture and Mio sighed in frustration as she sat up from her covers, her red eyes already stinging from their unwillingness to open, and promptly grabbed the alarm clock and shut it off.

Mio was never one to slack off and usually was prompt about waking up and getting ready for school. This morning proved to be an exception as all the young bassist wanted to do was retreat into her warm comforters and fall back asleep. Telling herself that she could afford to lay slack for about ten minutes before having to get ready Mio went back into her bed and lay her aching head back onto her pillow. She so desperately wanted the tendrils of sleep just embrace her and spirit her body away to another land.

It was difficult. Her sleep had been less than comforting, full of fitful dreams that would constantly wake her during all hours of the night and early morning and left her feeling dilapidated and more exhausted than before she slept. Now her body finally wanted to finally relax and go into a deep sleep, even though it was already morning and time for her to go to school.

Mio sighed once again in frustration as she grabbed her comforters and swiftly pulled them off her, making up her mind to wake up before she ended up really falling asleep and missing class.

Her room felt like an iceberg the house's central air at full blast even though it was barely spring. Goosebumps already started to run through Mio's body as she heaved herself from her prone form. She steadied herself with one hand, noting just how warm the bed felt due to her body heating it all night long. She was half tempted to just play hooky and go back to sleep.

The young bassist slapped herself and with a concerted effort, got herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Unlike most teenagers her age Mio's personal restroom was neat and organized. Ritsu had once made fun of her saying that she had to be a robot of some kind to keep her restroom so neat though Mio was quick to point out that she did not feel comfortable leaving dirty tampons in places where little brothers could see them. This promptly shut Ritsu up and from there on after the spirited young drummer never made mention about Mio's obsessive cleaning habits regarding her restroom.

The mirror revealed a very tired and cross Mio, whose normally blue gray eyes were lined with red along the sclera. Her hair was a complete mess with tangles all over the place and Mio felt oddly nauseous even though she had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Taking a toothbrush she proceeded to scrub her teeth, the minty tang of the toothpaste burning her tongue and gums and making her eyes water in response, which caused them to irritate her already tired and red eyes.

She turned the shower on and immediately set the hot water on since she was still feeling chilled by the blasting cold of the central air. Once she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped in. The problem with warm showers like this was that even though it woke her up and left her feeling clean the cold outside made her reluctant to leave. However she knew that she did not have much time and quickly got out once she felt clean enough.

When she was done she took note of the bathroom clock and saw that she was running a bit late. Seeing her hair in the disarray that it was Mio promptly decided that there was not enough time to comb and straighten it proper and instead just tied it up into a ponytail. Mio remembered Mugi commenting that her hair was gorgeous. Mio appreciated the compliment and even felt flattered but there were times that the bassist wanted to just chop it all off. The work she had to put into it was simply gargantuan.

Ten minutes later she was already downstairs school uniform ready and all.

In the dining room were her two parents. Her father and mother were both dressed in business suits no doubt eating their breakfast before putting in another hard day at work in the office.

"Good morning dear did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Akiyama to her daughter kindly.

"It could have been better." replied Mio dully as she held her head. The headache, which dulled during her shower, was beginning to come back.

Mio's father, who was reading a newspaper, immediately took note of this and stared hard at his daughter.

"Let me guess. Up again all night working on God knows what for that band of yours. Need I remind you that this is your senior year now and you have entrance exams coming up. You can't afford to spend half the night up when you should be sleeping so that you can concentrate on your studies."

Mio recoiled slightly from her father as she heard him scold her. The man was strict and had high expectations for his only daughter. It did not help that he viewed most fine arts as a waste of time. Time that could be spent on more productive endeavors such as learning economy, business, or taking up a profitable trade such as the sciences and medicine.

"Of course father. You know that I make sure to do well on my studies." replied Mio submissively.

"I know you do but don't blame me for being concerned. You have done well but the last thing I want is for you to falter at the very end because you keep putting music ahead of either your sleep or studies. Now more than ever will your grades be important. For all you know they could literally determine whether you succeed in your future or not." lectured Mr. Akiyama sternly.

Mio could feel herself getting lower and lower as she heard her father's stern words. Ever since she was little he had incocated the value of her academics above all else and while she always met his expectations he still made sure to not let up. These lectures never got easier to endure as time passed along.

"I understand father. I'll be going now. Have a good day at work." replied Mio somberly as she bowed before her two parents and took her leave.

Once Mio was out of the house Mrs. Akiyama immediately started to reprimand her husband.

"I don't know why you keep doing that to her. You know that she loves music more than anything. Is it so hard to accept that? She still consistently makes top marks in her school work anyway." asked Mrs. Akiyama.

"The last thing I want is for her to become some kind of _freeder_ or worse, a shut in. Too many colleagues of mine have deadbeat kids at home, spending all their time playing video games or pursuing their _creativity_ working from one part time job to another and hardly contributing their share to the household. You know what I call it? Laziness that's what. You know just as well as I do that Mio is intelligent. She has a brain that we both wish we had and I'll be damned if I see her potential squandered because she wants to pursue something as silly as _music_. I'll make sure that she grows up to become a successful woman capable of standing on her own two feet even if it means both of you hating me." responded Mr. Akiyama harshly.

"And what if she doesn't succeed. What if she doesn't live up to her so called _potential_ and finds herself out of house and home. Will you leave your only daughter to fend for herself?" asked Mrs. Akiyama pointedly.

It was at this point that Mr. Akiyama got up and gazed tenderly at his wife. Like Mio she had dark, black hair that had once went down the small of her back in the days of her youth. However as she started her career she soon cut most of it and now had it tied in a bun. Her eyes were a soft gray which seemed to lighten or darken depending on her mood. Right now it was as if he was seeing storm clouds in her eyes.

"Of course not love. I would never do that to Mio. Don't you realize just how difficult this is for me? I love our precious daughter just as much as you. It would be so easy to indulge her, to spoil her rotten and give her anything she wants. That my heart breaks when I see how her face turn somber when I refuse a request of hers or when I scold her. Because, honestly, if Mio failed in her endeavors and was forced to live with us I would be overjoyed. That this would always be her home even if she became some worthless freeder. To know that our little angel would stay with us forever and ever and that we could keep her safe. But we can't live forever and when we die what then? Who would take care of Mio when that time comes? I'll tell you. No one."

"It would be horribly unfair to her, no it would be downright cruel, to not do our duties as parents and insure that she can take care of herself. Because if there is one thing I fear more than anything is seeing our little angel helpless and unable to fend for herself. The world out there is merciless and I intend to make sure that Mio is prepared. I know that I am heavy handed and harsh but it is necessary so that Mio can stand on her own two feet. With that brain of hers she can go so far and I intend to make it happen and nothing will change my mind." replied Mr. Akiyama.

The wife gently took her husband and embraced him. She reached over and whispered softly into his ear.

"You always have our best interests in mind even when you put on that tough exterior. But you know it wouldn't hurt Mio to tell her this. The last thing I want to see is our only daughter hating her father."

"One day honey I will. Just not now..."

"Don't wait too long. It would be a tragedy if Mio never realized just how much you really love her..."

* * *

The sky was gray and dreary as Mio started her walk to school. She hated days like this since they only served to bring her mood down. What Mio wanted was bright blue skies with the sun shining. Days like that always made her feel full of hope and drove her to move forward.

As she ambled her way lethargically to school she suddenly felt someone grab the back of her pony tail and tug harshly. She immediately thought the worst and started to feel herself panic.

"Ding-dong!"

Mio instantly recognized the voice and turned to find her best friend, Ritsu Tainaka, standing there with a goofy grin on her face. Mio felt herself go from panic to anger in a second.

"Damn it Ritsu you nearly gave me a heart attack." gasped Mio as she restrained herself from whacking her friend over the head.

"You looked so depressed and sleepy there I thought to just come along and give you a wake up call is all. Besides it's not very often that I see you in a ponytail Mio." replied Ritsu brightly.

"Gee thanks alot." muttered Mio sarcastically.

"What are friends for?" replied Ritsu happily either not noticing the sarcasm in Mio's voice or choosing to simply ignore it.

The two started to walk together side by side as they made their way to school. For a while is was quiet, much to Mio's relief. She normally did not mind Ritsu's antics. At times they actually brightened her day. But considering that she hardly had any sleep, got chewed out by her father and was feeling like her brain was doing its best to break out of its skull, Mio did not exactly have the patience to tolerate Ritsu's mischief.

For someone as rambunctious as Ritsu, however, the quiet only served to make her uncomfortable. For as long as Ritsu could remember she could never tolerate total silence. It felt unnatural to her and at times it even scared her. Ritsu often did her best to liven things up and make sure that there was some action going on. It was for this reason that she took so well to drumming.

"You know Mio you have been awfully quiet. Are you that angry that I pulled your hair?" asked Ritsu nonchalantly as she attempted to break the silence.

"Just hardly had any sleep is all." muttered Mio.

"Any reason why?" asked Ritsu in concern.

This was the reason why Mio had stayed by Ritsu's side as long as she had. Despite all the jokes and pranks Ritsu always made sure to know whether Mio was doing well or not. She always had time for Mio and was willing to lend her ear out at anytime Mio needed someone to talk to.

However Mio knew that she could not divulge the fact that her sleepiness night had been because of Azusa. While Mio was sure that Ritsu would understand still the young bassist could not help but feel terrified of the small chance that Ritsu would not understand and sunder their friendship forever. That was the last thing Mio wanted.

"Just been having a headache is all. It has been bothering me all night and it hasn't gone away." replied Mio half-heartily.

"A headache huh? Yeah sure and I'm Jolly Roger Jimmu himself. C'mon Mio talk to me. I know something is bothering you and you know as well as I do that it will not get any better if you keep it bottled up inside."

Ritsu could be quite insightful when she wanted to and Mio found herself crumbling. It was difficult to keep secrets from Ritsu. The drummer always knew what buttons to press to get Mio to talk.

"Give it a rest Ritsu. I just have a headache. That's it." replied Mio sternly. She was not going to give in to Ritsu this time.

"So you want to keep secrets from me Mio? I'm game. I'll just pester you all day until you tell me." replied Ritsu with a wild gleam in her eyes.

Mio nearly shuddered at the thought. She could already see it. Ritsu annoying her during homeroom and getting themselves in trouble with Sawa-chan, popping in while she was using the toilet, or bringing the other girls into it and make it into a pity fest. It was enough to nearly bang her head on the concrete ground below and dash her brains out senseless.

"You wouldn't understand Ritsu."

"Try me."

Mio knew that she wasn't going to win this argument. Just as she was about to tell Ritsu the true reason for her somberness the two girls were suddenly greeted by a young blond making her way to them.

"Ritsu! Mio!" waved Mugi as she met up with her two peers.

The sound of Mugi's voice immediately caused Ritsu to change gears. In an instant she completely forgot about what she was grilling Mio about and rushed to meet her fellow classmate.

"Mugi! So glad to see you this morning. About the only bright spot in this dreary morning." said Ritsu happily as she made hand contact with the other girl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" replied Mio suddenly.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Mio. You have been so depressive this morning I swear you're probably the cause of it being this cloudy to begin with."

Mugi seemed to have been intrigued by the news of a depressed Mio and at once made her way to her black haired friend and expressed her concern.

"Is there something the matter Mio-chan? Anything you want to talk about?" asked Mugi.

Mio felt like she wanted to scream. The last thing she wanted was for the other band members to get involved. Mio secretly thought that Ritsu was probably behind this in an effort to get her to talk.

"No nothing is wrong. Just have a terrible headache is all." replied Mio.

"You know Mio if you're feeling sick you should have stayed home. It doesn't do any good to come one day to school feeling under the weather and then exacerbate your condition and end up missing a week after." replied Mugi rather sternly.

Mio did not know whether to feel relived that Mugi bought her lie so easily or surprised that Mugi actually reprimanded her. Before the bassist could make up her mind she felt Mugi suddenly place her hand on to her head.

"Hmm you don't feel feverish. That's good. Just make sure to take it easy okay?" said Mugi in concern.

"S-Sure." replied Mio still somewhat confused by this turn of events but relieved that Mugi did not press the issue further.

They continued down their path to school all the while Mio's head was swirling. So far she had managed to avoid Ritsu's interrogation with Mugi's timely arrival but still she knew that her friend would not give up.

"You know that pony tail really suits you Mio-chan. Any reason why you have it?"

"W-Well just didn't have alot of time to get prepared is all. My hair tangles so easily and it takes such a long time to get it straightened out. I just didn't feel like going through the trouble so I decided to just pull it up instead." replied Mio.

It was then that Mugi started to pass her hand through Mio's hair, first starting at the crown and then going down the ponytail. Mio was a bit startled that Mugi initiated contact like this. Not that she minded Mugi touching her but it was rather unexpected. Still after her initial shock Mio had to admit that it felt nice having Mugi's delicate hand passing through her hair.

"You do have some tangles but I'm amazed that your hair still has such a silky texture. I'm so jealous. My hair is usually very coarse and dry in the mornings and it takes such a long time to get the texture I want." said Mugi as she continued to run her hand through Mio's hair.

"Y-You think? It isn't all that special really. Honestly my hair is a mess right now. But thank you." replied Mio her face blushing a bit from the compliment.

Mugi smiled in response as she soon moved her hand from Mio's hair down to the base of the neck. She felt Mio's tender skin and could not help but start to massage the trapezius muscles below Mio's hairline.

This was completely unexpected and Mio actually let loose a small moan of comfort and pleasure as she felt Mugi work her fingers on her neck muscles, using her fingers to gently smooth out the knots.

"M-Mugi...that feels really good."

It was no lie. Mio actually felt like her headache was beginning to go away as Mugi continued to knead at her neck muscles. Mio almost started to feel her eyelids start to droop in spite of herself. Yes, maybe a little nap would do. They could sit down at a nearby bench and she could have Mugi continue her work as she took a small five minute nap.

Just as Mio started to nod in drowsiness she suddenly felt her hair being pulled from behind her.

"Ding-dong!"

Whatever feelings of pleasure Mio felt suddenly scattered as the young bassist immediately turned towards Ritsu.

"What's your problem Ritsu? Geez and just when my headache was finally going away." said Mio hotly.

"You still going on with that headache shtick? If you wanted a massage you could have just asked me. Besides you were beginning to nod off again. I did you a favor and woke you up" replied Ritsu.

"Still it's no reason for you to pull my hair like that!" responded Mio.

"Oh yeah sure but Mugi gets to grab it all she wants doesn't she?" said Ritsu this time her voice beginning to take on a tone of anger.

Mio almost wanted to slap Ritsu. If there was one thing Mio completely hated about Ritsu's personality was the fact that she could be extremely possessive of her. Mio did not know why but it was extremely annoying. The last time they had a terrible argument because Ritsu felt threatened by Nodoka. If it hadn't been for Azusa then the argument could have escalated out of control.

Mugi suddenly let go of Mio and started to feel guilty about what was going on. It seemed that Mio and Ritsu were about to fight again and she hated to think that it was her fault. Even so she didn't regret doing what she did. In fact she was surprised that she even went so far as to give Mio that massage to begin with. She normally wasn't that bold to initiate contact with her fellow band mates like that even if they were all friends. Mugi felt her face heat up suddenly at the thought of giving Mio a more proper massage but she put it out of her mind immediately. She had to stop her two friends before they started to fight.

"If there was something I did wrong then I'm sorry. But please don't fight you two." pleaded Mugi.

Mio felt horrible for Mugi. She did absolutely nothing wrong and here she was trying to apologize for something that wasn't even a big deal to begin with.

"Look Mugi you did nothing wrong. There is nothing to apologize about." replied Mio.

"Still I can't help that I did something wrong." said Mugi sadly.

The forlorn look on the pianists face was enough to get through to Ritsu and at once the drummer felt horrible about making Mugi feel this way. Sure she knew that she could be a bit possessive of Mio from time to time. Mio was her best friend and never did it leave Ritsu's mind that there could be a day when Mio would leave her behind and forget about her. Secretly Ritsu felt guilty for having such little trust in Mio despite their being best friends but she couldn't help it.

"If anything I should be the one to say sorry. I was the one who opened her big fat mouth. You did nothing wrong Mugi so don't feel like its your fault okay?" said Ritsu as she placed a reassuring hand on Mugi's shoulder.

"Alright...but does that mean you two are not going to fight anymore?" asked Mugi.

Both Ritsu and Mio gave each other a look and came to an understanding. They nodded at each other and smiled.

"We'll be alright. Nothing to worry about Mugi." said Mio with a smile.

"Thank goodness." replied Mugi.

* * *

With the tension behind them the three girls continued to make their way to school and were quite near already. There was just a couple more street stops to go and they would make it.

It was at this point that they suddenly spied a small figure at a crossing in the distance. At once they recognized it as Azusa and Ritsu went forth and greeted her in a way only Ritsu would.

"Hey there good morning!" exclaimed Ritsu as she held on to Azusa tightly giving her a small nugi while she was at it.

"G-Good morning to you to R-Ritsu-sempai." stammered Azusa in both surprise and discomfort.

Mio felt her heart race as she spied the small kouhai in Ritsu's arms.

"Let her go Ritsu you could really hurt her if you keep doing that." admonished Mio.

"You're no fun Ms. Depressive. Keep that up and you'll end up with gray hair." replied Ritsu jokingly as she let go of her grip on Azusa.

Azusa, finally free of Ritsu's embrace, turned and greeted Mugi politely and then saw Mio. The sight of Mio made Azusa's stomach suddenly turn upside down.

She did not know why but she had been feeling rather strange around Mio lately. Everytime Mio made contact with her it made her heart race and yet, at the same time, put her at ease. Sure Yui could do that as well but it wasn't the same. With Yui she felt kindness and affection but with Mio she felt safety and comfort.

Azusa knew she admired Mio, ever since she first joined the Light Music Club. The bassist was skilled there was no denying that and her knowledge of music could not be questioned and add to that her dedication to the Light Music Club and her maturity. Azusa could not help but look up to Mio.

Yet lately it started to grow from there. What went from admiration suddenly started to grow. Azusa found herself unable to look at those blue gray eyes without risk of blushing. Every time Mio would guide her through their music she would feel her nerves going ablaze whenever Mio made contact with her hands.

Azusa did not know what to make of these feelings. She had never felt like this about anyone before and naturally it scared her a bit to know she felt this things for Mio and only her. It had gotten to the point that she was so confused that she asked her parents what these feelings meant. To her utter shock she remembered her father saying:

"Sounds to me that you like this person. My little Azusa is falling in love. Now tell me who is the lucky guy?"

Azusa, at first, simply could not believe that these feelings she had been experiencing around Mio lately was because she like her. It was silly. Mio was another girl and girls didn't like other girls...didn't they?

The feelings never went away and this past spring break was a long one for Azusa as Mio simply never left her mind. However it made Azusa sad to know that Mio probably did not feel that way about her. It was alright. Azusa was fine keeping these feelings a secret. The last thing she wanted was to have Mio find out and have their friendship ruined forever.

"M-Morning Mio-sempai." said Azusa though she stood quite a ways from Mio not bothering to make physical contact.

The sound of Azusa's cute little voice almost compelled Mio to walk forward and just hold Azusa close to her. The feeling was so overwhelming yet Mio dare not do anything to suspicious. She contented herself to merely waving with her response.

"Good morning to you too Azusa." replied Mio with a smile and a wave but did nothing to close the distance between her and her kouhai.

A small flicker of disappointment flashed through Azusa's eyes. She had hoped that Mio would greet her a bit more intimately than that but what was she expecting? Mio tended to be the most reserved out of all the band members of the Light Music Club so was it so surprising that she did not go out of her way to hug her?

Ritsu could not help that something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. She was more observant than most people gave her credit for considering that she has been friends with someone as shy and reserved as Mio. The way Mugi was behaving around Mio, while initially not out of the ordinary, suddenly became unusual the more Ritsu thought about it.

Then there was these two. Both Mio and Azusa seemed intent at keeping each other at arm's length though for what reason Ritsu did not know yet.

_Hmm...something feels fishy. Mugi is being unusually touch feely and then there is Mio and Azusa acting as if they just met each other for the first time. Did Mio do something to make Azusa upset or vice versa? Why would they act so formally with each other? I mean we have been together for about a year with Azusa. I'm sure that they were closer than this before. Did something happen? _

_What are you hiding Mio? Did you do something to make Azusa upset with you and now you feel guilty about it? Could that be the reason you have been acting like a sob story all morning? If so why aren't you telling me? If you DID do something to make her upset with you then shouldn't we both talk to her and straighten this out? _

_Argh I hate thinking so much. Damn it Mio I think you just gave me your headache! Just talk to me you know I'm here for you. You'll make both you and I feel alot better. _

* * *

Author's Note: I have never seen Mio's parents in the anime so I decided to take a creative liberty with them. Hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. Anyway hit me up. Let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

Author's Note: Not much to say here. Enjoy the next update.

* * *

The morning had proved to be uneventful, much to Mio's great relief. She knew that Ritsu was curious about her recent behavior and Mio was sure that Ritsu was going to be a nuisance. The much needed peace was a welcome surprise for the timid bassist and by lunch time she felt her thoughts and emotions come back into control. It was almost as if Ritsu forgot about the whole thing . Mio was fine with this and resolved to keep the issue to herself. She still was not comfortable with confiding in her childhood friend just yet.

The Light Music Club met up after school and as usual they were convened about their table indulging themselves to some very expensive Bergamont Tea coupled with a variety of pecan cookies and pastries.

Mio was lost in thought while she sipped her tea. It was times likes these that she wondered how they were able to go so far as they have with so little practice. Sometimes, when Mio was lying alone in the darkness, she would enter the realm of what if's. Constantly her mind would gleam into other universes, those with which they took their practice seriously. That they had become serious musicians still in high school constantly playing at live shows and were well respected around the community.

Then she would wake up and realize that those visions she would see could have happened if only they practiced harder.

It was times like these that Mio felt the most anger and disappointment in themselves, that they had come so far short of their true potential because of their habitual laziness. Yet Mio would always combat the anger with the joy of her recent memories. The fun they had while performing in those quaint high school concerts, or going to training camps, and just having fun during their times in the music room.

The young bassist could not deny to herself that if they did practice a lot harder she would not share the same joy as she was feeling now. And that joy she felt being around her peers and sharing her memories with them would often times get her to stop feeling so angry and spiteful towards her friends. This often resulted in her in sighing and just accepting that those choices have already been made and to make the most of their current situation.

Mio turned her gaze towards the young kouhai that had brought such happiness to their band. She could not help but make out all of Azusa's features. The silken tresses of dark violet cascading against her fair skin. The way she attempted to appear so dedicated and serious when in reality she was more of a child then they were. Those ruby eyes so full of yearning and trust. Mio could not help but want to be by Azusa, to hold her, to cherish her. To protect her.

As Mio continued to drink in Azusa's features she realized just how small and fragile her kouhai really was. That Azusa was totally defenseless, that she could not repel even the weakest of attempts to hurt her. That this bundle of joy and happiness entrusted to them could very easily be taken away from them and they could do nothing about it.

The thought of seeing Azusa hurt or frightened made Mio nearly boil with rage against the monster who would dare harm such a gentle creature. That if that same entity were to try again Mio would do everything in her power to confront that force, whether be man, beast or devil and forget her fear. Normally the thought of getting into any confrontation would make Mio quiver with fright. Yet here she was knowing for a fact that she would conquer her fears and protect Azusa.

By this point Azusa felt that she was being stared and turned to find herself fixed upon the blue gray eyes of Mio. Those eyes looked clouded over, full of confusion and doubt.

Azusa was not sure what to say.

_H-Has Mio-sempai always been like this? Or am I seeing things?_

_I don't think I have ever seen Mio-sempai look so confused. Or maybe it is just because I never noticed..._

"Mio-sempai what's wrong?" whispered Azusa gently.

The sound of Azusa's voice brought a sort of joy to Mio that she had never believed existed before.

_So gentle and angelic. _

_Did you hear that Azusa? You're our little angel because I don't think anyone so kind could ever exist. The mere thought of me desiring you is almost vulgar. _

_I can't help the way I feel. Your halo has trapped my heart and your wings have lifted my soul. That for your sake I will be brave. You're that precious to me. It is such a pity that the only time I can truly experience joy are in my dreams It is scary when I really think about it. That the only way I can truly be happy in life is to have you by my side Azusa. Something is telling me that I'm not being paranoid, that this is a cold hard fact. I will have no other. _

_But I can't help but feel that it is unfair to you Azusa to compromise your own hopes and dreams for my sake. I would never ask you to do something like that for me. So much so that I would prefer to be miserable all my life just to see you happy rather than desire my selfish needs. As I think those thoughts sometimes I wonder if waking up will even be worth it? That in reality I could never have you Azusa and am subject to misery for the rest of my days. _

_I even wish to remain asleep forever. If the only time I can truly experience the joy of having you by my side Azusa is in dreams then I would rather not wake up? _

_That would be cruel and unfair to my parents and selfish of me in the end. _

_Heh._

_I'm already giving up. _

_Geez Mio you're so pathetic. Did you hear that?_

_Pathetic._

_That the fight has not even started and I'm throwing in the towel. That I have already resigned myself to a life of bitterness and misery. _

_I'm such a coward..._

Mio acknowledged her kouhai and immediately put on a superficial smile. She did not want Azusa to know what she was going through. She would not burden Azusa with that.

"Nothing's wrong Azusa. I'm sorry if I startled you with my staring. I just...couldn't take my eyes off..." replied Mio as she felt the dread beginning to well from inside making it difficult to maintain her facade.

Azusa could not help but feel that Mio was trying to hide something. While she was putting on a smile her eyes never changed. Azusa could still see that storm of doubt and confusion thunder beneath those blue gray eyes of her. It was so obvious to her yet this was not even noticed amongst the other members of the Light Music Club.

_Am I the only one that can this? To really see just how much pain Mio really is? I would have never thought she doubted herself so much. She's so smart and dedicated she could do anything if she put her mind to it. _

_So why is the only thing I see in her eyes are confusion and doubt? Is there someone hurting Mio-sempai? That is causing you to feel like this?_

Azusa did not know whether to call Mio out or to go along with her act. It was obvious that Mio was hiding something but was choosing not to concern anyone with it. There had to be a reason why she was doing this. Azusa was not sure to either respect Mio's wishes or to confront her and ask her what is truly wrong with her?

_Mio-sempai I want to know what's wrong. Why do you look so sad? _

_Yet I can't help but want to respect your wishes as well. That you have a good reason for keeping things secret. Would I be a true friend if I stepped aside and let you do as you please? _

_Why is this so difficult? I almost feel that any answer I give will only make Mio feel worse. _

_Wow Azusa._

_I can't believe that I don't even know how to comfort one of my best friends. That I am so terrible as a friend that I cannot come up with a way to ease your pain. A true friend would have already known what to say. _

_But I never really did have friends, did I, until high school? _

_I'm so horrible. If only I had been more sociable and tried to go out and make friends maybe I would have had more time to figure things out. Perhaps I would have already known what decision to make. Instead I chose to be a coward and withdrew into myself getting lost in music and not caring about anything else. _

_So selfish. _

_I'm so sorry Mio-sempai I just don't know what to do._

A sudden bout of laughter suddenly jerked Azusa out of her thoughts. The small guitarist looked over to find Mio laughing hysterically as she was futilely trying to stop Ritsu giving her a tickle bath.

"Tickle tickle until you twinkle Mio!"

"R-Ritsu s-stop that!"

Neither Mugi nor Yui seemed to make any attempt from stopping Ritsu from her antics. If anything Mugi was staring at the sight in total adoration while Yui was recording it on her phone.

Mio, unfortunately, continued to laugh and laugh until suddenly she snorted really loudly.

"Mio! D-Did you just snort?" asked Ritsu aghast.

"Y-You made me stupid!" replied Mio immaturely.

Azusa felt herself getting angry. Here was Mio in complete pain and suddenly Ritsu decided to do something stupid like this. Azusa sometimes wondered how those two stayed friends as long as they have. The way things were going Ritsu was just making things worse.

Yet before Azusa could say anything both Mio and Ritsu started to laugh together with Ritsu holding on to both of Mio's hands. Azusa was stunned that Mio was actually well enough to genuinely laugh. Not only that but as Azusa looked down to Mio's eyes she no longer saw that storm of discontent and doubt. They were clear, full of confidence and clarity.

It was at this moment that Azusa suddenly comprehended the deep friendship between Mio and Ritsu and it nearly made the small girl fall to her knees. It was insurmountable, the amount of trust each held for each other, the intimate knowledge of their habits, quirks, behavior, what made them cry and what made them happy.

_H-How could I even call myself Mio-sempai my friend? Here I am powerless to help her in anyway and Ritsu suddenly had an answer to Mio's pain. T-That could only come from years of friendship, something which I don't have. _

_Maybe I should just give up on this stupid crush. What chance do I have against that kind of friendship? If anything I bet the only one who could even bring a smile to Mio nowadays is Ritsu. _

_You're so lucky to be so close to her Ritsu-sempai. I would give anything to be able to make her pain go away. To give back her confidence and restore her strength. But it will never happen. Mio would never come to me. Not when she has a friend like you Ritsu._

_At least with you by her side Ritsu-sempai I know that she will be happy. _

_I can live with that. _

As Azusa looked over to Mio and Ritsu again she noticed the drummer was looking at her strangely. Azusa did not know whether Ritsu was upset or not.

"I need to go to the bathroom guys. Want to come with me Azusa?" asked Ritsu invitingly.

The young guitarist felt her body stiffen. She knew that then that Ritsu wanted to talk to her and this was the only way that she could do it without the other band members listening in.

"Sure." replied Azusa.

* * *

Once both girls were inside the restroom Ritsu began to speak.

"You saw it, didn't you?" asked Ritsu sharply.

Azusa knew exactly what Ritsu was referring to.

_Can Ritsu see Mio's pain as well? _

_Of course. Considering how long their friendship is I wouldn't be surprised that Ritsu can see things I can't._

"Yes." replied Azusa meekly.

"She is hiding something. Mio has been like this for almost a year. There are times when I see her I could literally feel just how miserable she is. Something or someone is making her like this and I swear once I find out-"

"You really think so Ritsu-sempai? That there would be someone who would do that to Mio-sempai?"

This was a good question. Ritsu started to think about all the people Mio knew and who amongst them would wish to bring her harm. So far she was coming up with nothing. The closest she could think of could be her father but then again the guy was always stern so she couldn't quite blame him.

The fact that Mio was tight lipped about it this morning struck Ritsu as odd as well. Normally neither had no hesitation when sharing secrets. Their trust ran that deep. So what made this secret any different? Could it really be that horrible or embarrassing?

Ritsu hated being helpless but at the moment the only thing she did was just make Mio forget the pain for a while. At least until she could find out more about what was going on.

"I don't want to believe that anyone would hurt Mio." replied Ritsu meekly.

Azusa did not know what to say to this and for a moment there was a terse silence between them before being broken by Azusa.

"You know Ritsu-sempai I wish I could have made Mio felt better like that."

Ritsu smiled. Azusa was so kind and was willing to make others feel better.

"It's something that happens once you know someone long enough. We have been through the best and worst of times. Times where we literally hate each other and swear to never be friends again. Yet neither of us can hate the other for long and everytime I think back to the times I have hurt Mio I get so angry at myself. For being such an ingrate, for taking Mio for granted. There are times where I want to rewind the clock and make those right choices. But I chose to make the best of my decisions and she in turn has done the same."

"Y-You know Ritsu-sempai I really envy you. I never got the chance to get so close to someone like that." replied Azusa bitterly.

Ritsu went forward and embraced Azusa, holding the young kouhai to her.

"It hurts you know. The pain you sometimes feel when you know you messed up and are about to lose the one person who finally understands you, the person who has come to accept all of you with no strings attached. To know that you could be THAT stupid. But the joy I felt from being with Mio, hanging out with her, talking to her, confiding in her, knowing that she was always there for me. That is something I would always cherish and is well worth the pain. It is remarkable and I'm sure that one day you will find that someone with whom you can totally trust."

Though Ritsu intended only the best Azusa could not help but feel even more miserable from these words. It told her that Mio had no place for her. That Mio already had someone that could understand her and make her happy.

_What right do I have to take that away from her? Mio-sempai deserves someone more than just me. I really must have been fooling myself to think that I could be there for Mio when Ritsu has been by her side for years. And the worse part is that long after we are out of high school Ritsu will STILL be by Mio's side. There is no place for me. There never was._

Azusa started to weep softly to herself.

She accepted that Mio could never be with her.

Ritsu held Azusa close to her. No words were said or needed to have been said.

Azusa buried herself in both Ritsu's welcoming arms and her own misery.

* * *

Author's Note: Dang looks like I really am making this super depressive. Maybe next chapter I can try and cheer things up a bit. Anyway hit me up, let me know what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

Author's Note: I really should at least try to update my other K-on! story but still haven't thought of anyway to push the story forward. For that I apologize to those still waiting but I will update it. Otherwise hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

There was a terse silence between Ritsu and Mio as they were making their way back home. This wasn't unusual between the two friends as often times they would be content to just be in each others company. Today was no exception as Mio was taking in the peace and quiet. It was such a beautiful evening, with the sun just barely setting covering the entire sky in a cacophony of retreating orange of daylight and the incoming violet of night. Such a contrast to earlier that morning when everything seemed to be so gray and foggy.

Mio felt a daintily hand pass through her hair and turned to find that it was Ritsu. The normally rambunctious girl seemed so at ease, as if grooming her best friend cured her of all the stresses incurred on her that day.

"You know after being friends with you so long Mio I can't realize that I never really paid attention to your hair. Then again I'm not the girliest girl out there and I don't really pay attention to this stuff but still Mugi is right. Your hair really is pretty. I just never noticed..."

"Ritsu..."

Mio let out a soft smile as she let Ritsu play with her hair. It was downright rare that Ritsu was tender towards her, often resorting to pranks and mischief to get the bassist attention. This was something the other members of the Light Music Club never saw and probably never will see. Mio let a sigh of comfort as the two friends found a bench at a nearby park and decided to take a small break. Neither of them really wanted to go home yet.

"You know Mio you can tell me anything. Don't feel like you have to hide anything from me especially if it causes you pain." whispered Ritsu.

"Ritsu I already told you. You wouldn't-"

"Understand...right. Do you have so little trust in me Mio that you wouldn't come to me in your time of n-need?"

Mio did not miss the crack in Ritsu's voice and was overwhelmed with guilt. She knew that she was hurting Ritsu by not confiding in her but Mio was so afraid. She had such a hard time making friends she honestly felt lucky that she and Ritsu met the way they did. She was sure that if they didn't then Mio wouldn't have had a best friend like Ritsu, not at all.

Despite all the times that Ritsu annoyed or even infuriated her, Mio truly did cherish all the times she spent with her best friend.

_Then why do I feel like I have been taking Ritsu for granted? Here I am complaining that Ritsu is selfish and unwilling to listen to me and yet when Ritsu is acting the way I WISH she would act I suddenly withdraw into myself and run away and not even give her the chance to prove her friendship._

_Perhaps I'm looking at this all wrong. Maybe, in the end, the one who is truly being selfish is myself. That I want to covet Ritsu while at the same time have Azusa to myself. Did it ever occur to me that in loving Azusa I would run the chance of alienating my best friend? That sometimes, in this world, I can only have one or the other. _

_I don't know._

_In the end maybe Ritsu won't understand. She might scream at me, call me horrible names and end our friendship once and for all. That is the risk I am taking in order to be able to express my love for Azusa. _

_Damn it._

_Why do these things always have to be so difficult? Is it so wrong for me to love Azusa while still having Ritsu as my best friend? I can take a chance and confide in Ritsu._

_Or just continue to pretend that nothing is wrong and then both Ritsu and I are suffering. How long can we maintain the facade before one of us breaks? Dare I take that chance and have the tension escalate to the point to where it might lead to irreparable damage to our friendship?_

_It seems that no matter what I do in the end it will only result in pain. _

_But I know one thing for sure. _

_I will never stop thinking of Azusa. Even if I maintain the facade and assure Ritsu that nothing is wrong still I will feel grief for her not being by me. _

_How horrible of me._

_To believe that Ritsu's friendship to me is not enough to make me happy. Ritsu really does care for me yet here I am still not satisfied. That's so unfair to her. Maybe I really am selfish. I really should do the right thing and leave Azusa be and cherish what I DO have. I know that despite everything I'm still very fortunate._

_Then why do I only see misery in my future without Azusa..._

Mio looked over to her best friend and could tell that Ritsu was hurt. The drummer hardly displayed tears and often times was able to mask her sorrows in a coat of energetic brashness. The young bassist knew better than that and could always tell when Ritsu was feeling down.

She couldn't blame Ritsu.

They had always been able to share secrets, had always been able to trust the other. Mio had confided in Ritsu deep, dark aspects of her own personality that even her parents were not aware of yet Ritsu always was able to accept her as she was no matter what.

"It's okay if you don't want to say anything Mio. I know that there are somethings that are too personal even for friends. For that I will respect your wishes. But know this. I would not hide anything from you Mio. I trust you that much and I will always trust you even if it is not reciprocated in return."

Mio's eyes widened in shock. She did not know whether Ritsu was truly genuine or was trying to guilt trip her into talking. Mio hated it when the answers were never clear. She hated all this ambiguity. All it ever lead to was misunderstandings and pain.

That was the reason why they always confided in each other. To mitigate the misunderstandings, to lessen the pain. Neither wanted their friendship ended by something as trivial as a misunderstanding. To both Ritsu and Mio a friendship ended by something like that wasn't a friendship to begin with for it showed lack of understanding and trust between both parties.

"Ritsu it isn't like that. It's just that-"

"You're hurting. I see it Mio I'm not stupid! Don't you realize how much it hurts me to know that I can't be there for you, to ease that pain and make it go away? That I feel more and more of a failure as a friend because I can't help you. Have you ever felt that way Mio? To want to help someone so badly that everything else becomes irrelevant? That the person you care about is always on your mind and that you are spending every minute available to you in trying to figure out how to make them feel better?"

Mio was speechless. While she was used to Ritsu going off every once and a while it was normally over trivial things, such as the time Mio was spending time with Nodoka the year before.

_R-Ritsu...I-I never knew...I'm so sorry..._

Ritsu got up suddenly and stared out to the horizon where the sun had already set. It was already getting dark and the fireflies were beginning to come out. The sound of cicadas chirping in the distance was the only thing the two girls heard as they stayed in silence. Mio looked over at Ritsu and could tell that her body was trembling and was torn between confiding in Ritsu and easing her pain or succumbing to her fear.

_Am I going to continue hurting Ritsu because I'm too scared to talk to her? How can I even think of being brave for Azusa if I can't even be brave for myself? I'm such a fool! _

_But no longer._

_I-I refuse to be afraid! I love Azusa! And if having her means that I might lose Ritsu in the process then so be it. It is time I stop running from everything. I will do this and accept whatever consequences. _

_Only then will I feel worthy of her..._

Mio grabbed at Ritsu's uniform jacket getting her best friend's attention. The young drummer met those blue gray eyes that she had grown to love and could not bear to see its beauty marred by clouds of insecurity, fear and doubt.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Ritsu. What I am about to tell you will test our friendship. In fact it is serious enough that we may no longer be friends after I have said what I needed to say. Let me ask you Ritsu. Are you prepared for the possibility that we may no longer be friends by tomorrow?" asked Mio in harsh, yet trembling voice.

"Mio I don't get why this is so serious I mean-"

"Ritsu! Don't make this any harder than it has to be! Just tell me. Are you prepared right now to lose me as a friend?" interrupted Mio in near panic.

Ritsu could not help but see just how much this was hurting Mio to confide in her. It made Ritsu guilty to know that part of her best friend's grief could come from the fact that she felt that her secret was enough to sunder their relationship. Now that Ritsu thought about it it made perfect sense. It would explain why Mio was so adamant in keeping this issue from her.

Despite all that Ritsu knew that the only way things were going to get better was for Mio to let it out. Ritsu was prepared to help her.

She would not let this end their friendship no matter how grave Mio's secret was.

Ritsu glared hard at Mio almost as if meeting a challenge. In a way their entire friendship was met with challenges and they had weathered them so far.

Ritsu was sure that this challenge would not end any differently.

"No and let me tell you why Mio. It is because I know for a fact that no matter what you tell me we will still be friends. So give me your worst Mio!" exclaimed Ritsu in an almost excited manner.

Mio looked down at Ritsu and could only smile mournfully. It was so like Ritsu to handle any challenge head on like that, to cling to the faith that their friendship was that strong. It made Mio feel even more sorrow as she realized that she did not have the same faith to their friendship as Ritsu did.

_Chalk up another long line of horrible things about me._

With a big breath Mio composed herself and soon spoke.

"Ritsu...this isn't very easy for me to say." Mio was already beginning to feel her nerves fray. She was so utterly frightened Mio almost felt like her body was getting into convulsions. "I...uh...you know...oh...I mean" Mio was beginning to sweat heavily. The sound of racing heart was so loud that it began to overwhelm her hearing. "Well...you...I...I...I don't think I can do this Ritsu!"

Mio started to openly weep. Ritsu immediately knelt down and drew Mio into her embrace, holding her trembling body tight as she soothed Mio's hair over with one of her hands.

"R-R-Ritsu...I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I-I'm such a c-coward! I-I hate being a-afraid all t-the time! Why c-can't I e-ever b-b-be b-brave like you R-Ritsu? T-To h-have the s-same optimism as y-you?" cried Mio as she beat her fists feebly on Ritsu's body.

The drummer only held Mio closer feeling her own eyes water as well. Ritsu knew that Mio didn't like her fearful nature but she never understood the extent until this very moment. That Mio literally despised herself for being afraid all the time. Ritsu smiled shamefully, knowing that she hadn't exactly helped Mio cope with her phobia and instead contributed to the problem instead.

Knowing that she was a big reason as to why Mio lay in her arms breaking apart made Ritsu furious to herself. That she had a hand in forming this Mio who despised herself.

_I really do mess up all the time don't I Mio? A good friend would have cared more about you, would have been more willing to listen. Then why do you insist on remaining friends with me? Is our friendship that important to you? _

_Heh...in the end it doesn't really matter. We are friends and will always be friends no matter what.  
_

Ritsu then moved her head forward and whispered softly into Mio's ear.

"Mio you're not a coward."

Mio's eyes widened at the statement and she retorted nearly manically.

"H-How can you say that? I-I c-can't even-"

"That's enough Mio! I don't want to hear you tear yourself apart!" screamed Ritsu.

There was total silence once again, almost as if the din of Ritsu's voice commanded the utmost of respect and attention. It was almost as if the very animals were now interested in what was going on between Mio and Ritsu and were holding their breath in anticipation.

"You're a good person Mio! Who cares if you are a fraidy cat? It doesn't make you coward! Let me tell you who cowards are. Cowards are people who beat their spouses senseless because they can. Cowards are people who hurt children because they love it. Cowards are people who stab their friends in the back while smiling at them in the face. Cowards are parents who let their children starve because they can't be bothered to take the responsibility. Those are cowards Mio! So don't you DARE put your name in the same sentence as coward because you are not!"

"Ritsu..."

"If anything I should be saying sorry Mio. I never knew that you were this insecure about your fearful nature. If I had known then I wouldn't have ever pranked you the way I did. A good friend would have been more considerate but leave it to dumb ole' Ritsu to not even get that right. I swear sometimes I wonder why such a beautiful, intelligent and gentle person would ever hang around me. Even when I have royally messed up still you stay by my side. You have forgiven me for many unforgivable things Mio. If you are so dedicated to this friendship to do that for me, even when I did not even deserve it, then I will forgive you for what it is you are about to say. So don't be afraid. I'm here with you and will still be here with you even when you are done." finished Ritsu in a mournfully comforting voice.

Mio looked up to Ritsu and could only see safety and comfort and a promise to remain steadfast no matter what. It was then that Mio knew that Ritsu and her were going to remain friends not matter what was said.

_Ritsu feels that I have been putting in more into the friendship when in reality I feel that it is the other way around. How ironic, almost as if it is a testament to our friendship to share such like insecurities. _

"Thank you Ritsu...thank you so much."

"Don't thank me just yet! We haven't even started talking yet!" replied Ritsu as she was reverting back to her normal, rambunctious self.

This change of attitude made Mio relax all of all sudden. What had started off as telling Ritsu a horrid secret suddenly became her telling her best friend about a crush, which was true!

Mio nearly laughed when she realized it that she was taking things way out of context.

_Then again when does a fraidy cat like me NOT take anything out of context?_

"Well here's the thing Ritsu. I-I like someone."

At first Ritsu's face was frozen, almost petrified into disbelief. It slowly morphed into a series of emotions ranging from ecstatic, shocked, confused, possessive and eager. Then she blew her lid.

"That was it? All this pain and torment and skipping about the bush and this terrible secret you were about to tell me was that you _like_ someone? Here I was thinking you murdered your old man or something. Leave it to you Mio to really freak out over nothing." laughed Ritsu once she got over her initial shock.

Mio did not know whether to feel relieved or angry by Ritsu's reaction about her overreacting. Though Mio knew that Ritsu had a point.

"Wait hold on! It is not as simple as that!" whined Mio almost immaturely.

"Haha, I'm sorry Mio but I should have known better that this wasn't going to be a big deal. Still, go on!" said Ritsu as she was doing her best to contain her laughter.

"Look Ritsu the thing is that I like someone but it isn't a boy. It's a...a...g-girl." stammered Mio blushing hot red in embarrassment.

In Mio's nightmares Ritsu goes off and calls Mio a disgusting lesbian and slams their friendship to the dust. In reality, however, Ritsu's reaction was much different.

"Oooh, so our little Mio is beginning to grow up and has a thing for other girls. I never knew that! Let me ask you. Have you seriously checked me out?" asked Ritsu in estatic glee.

"R-Ritsu cut i-it out! This is serious!" stammered Mio again.

"Come on just tell me! I promise I won't get mad."

"Y-Yes...I...have...you really have a nice body Ritsu." trembled Mio, her face nearly as red as a tomato as she said this. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered as to why she even bothered to answer Ritsu's question.

Ritsu felt herself nearly have a heart attack in shock. She seriously did not expect Mio to answer the question. Now that she did Ritsu could not help but feel embarrassed a little and unconsciously backed up from Mio a bit though she could not help but feel flattered all the same.

_She actually thinks I'm hot. T-That's a first._

"Y-You know Mio you really didn't have to answer that." replied Ritsu awkwardly.

Ritsu was rewarded with a bop on the head, courtesy of a embarrassed and exasperated Mio.

"Damn it Ritsu stop it already. This isn't something you should be taking lightly!"

The drummer, though gritting her teeth in pain, was happy that Mio was no longer as depressed as she was before. She would gladly take more hits to the head from Mio if it meant making her best friend happy.

"I-I see. Well, now that that is out of the way how about you tell me. Who is the lucky girl that gets to date you, Mio?" asked Ritsu as she recovered from her shock.

"Come on Ritsu it's not like it is a sure thing she'll say yes or anything."

"Seriously Mio? You really haven't noticed just how much of a babe you really are. You could literally have any man you want. Heck now that I think about it I'm sure more than half the school wouldn't mind dating you either Mio even if they are girls."

Mio blushed at the indirect compliment before recovering her composure and speaking once again.

"Well it isn't just anyone Ritsu. It is one of the band members." said Mio.

If Ritsu wasn't already interested in the matter she was now literally heaving in anticipation.

"It is one of us? I can't believe it! Let me guess it's Yui right?"

The thought of being romantic with Yui just had Mio conjure up a horrible scenario where the two were at a restaurant and as the waiter was serving them Yui accidentally sneezes on the waiter and covers him with snot. It made Mio shiver. Not that Yui wasn't attractive, she definitely was, but her mannerisms seemed to make her hard to approach, at least romantically.

"And here I thought you were my best friend Ritsu. How can you possibly think it could be Yui of all people?" asked Mio in disbelief.

"Well excuse me for being a bad friend to not know stuff like that. It's not like you tell me everyday your preferences for other girls Mio." retorted Ritsu playfully, which to the drummer's delight, got Mio to blush even harder.

"Be serious Ritsu!"

"Okay, okay sorry."

There was another silence this time. Mio was beginning to sweat again and though she wasn't going through the near convulsions before Mio still felt her nerve grip if only because she was now scared that Ritsu would tease her endlessly.

The very thought suddenly made Mio felt more relaxed however as she realized just how trivial the consequence really was.

_Well here goes nothing._

"It is Azusa. I like Azusa Nakano and I want her to be my girlfriend."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope the second half of that chapter livened things up a bit. Tell me what you all think. Hit me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on!

Author's Note: Not much here. Sorry for not having updated sooner but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Mio stood on pins and needles as she proclaimed her romantic intentions to what felt like the entire world even though she had not told a soul other than Ritsu just now. Still Mio felt no sense of relief knowing that her only audience was only her best friend and no one else. If anything it was as if she had just finished reciting a speech to a large crowd.

The fact that Ritsu seemed to be staring at her dumbly did not seem to make matters any easier for Mio. If anything the wait was driving the timid girl nuts and it took all she had to prevent herself from screaming.

Meanwhile Ritsu took all this in slowly making sure that she understood just what was said to her. The fact that Mio liked someone was a surprise but for that the person to be Azusa actually made sense now that Ritsu thought about it.

_The two of them love to practice and seem to agree in almost everything. Then there is the fact that they do look awfully similar. I thought for sure that Azusa was some long lost cousin that Mio hasn't mentioned. I can't deny though that the two of them would look really cute together. _

Ritsu then suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Azusa earlier that day. Azusa had been so upset with Mio's nerutoic behavior that she had actually started to cry at her inability to make her sempai feel better. At the time Ritsu had thought it unusual for Azusa to feel so strongly about Mio's behavior but had chalked it up to Azusa simply being sensitive. Now though it was becoming very obvious to Ritsu as to why Azusa behaved the way she did and the thought made Ritsu grin.

_It makes so much sense now! Azusa likes Mio! Not that I'm totally surprised. Just like Mio leave it to Azusa to make a big deal out of nothing. I guess that what makes them attracted to each other then. However knowing them they'll probably die of old age before either of them confesses. What to do..._

"Ritsu are you just going to keep staring at me like I'm an alien or something? Seriously your kinda creeping me out." said Mio meekly.

The drummer looked over to her best friend and could tell that Mio was still feeling stressed. Ritsu sighed as she placed a gentle hand on Mio's shoulder.

"I can't say that I'm totally surprised Mio. You and Azusa do seem to get along well and she seems to side with you on most decisions. Then take in the fact that you are both socially awkward and we got a match made in Heaven." replied Ritsu light heartily.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" replied Mio darkly as she pinched Ritsu's hand gaining a cry from the drummer.

"Hey I was kidding! No need to abuse me!"

"You know that this isn't funny."

Ritsu knew that she would have to tread carefully. Mio wasn't the type of person to feel any sort of relief when she was done with something stressful. There were times after a performance that Mio would still be trembling, as if in disbelief that she had the guts to go out and play in front of a large crowd. Ritsu could tell that Mio, even though she had confided in her, was still on edge.

"Honestly Mio you need to stop stressing. I think you and Azusa would look really cute together. You two would definitely give off a sibling vibe."

Any feelings of annoyance soon were displaced by embarrassment and shyness as Mio's face turned beet red.

"Y-You really think we would be cute together? I mean, you don't think it is weird that I feel this way for Azusa?" stammered Mio.

"Look Mio. Azusa looks up to you and its obvious that she respects you the most out of all of us. You shouldn't be afraid to go up to her and tell her how you feel. If you keep tap dancing around the issue then you are never going to get what you want and you'll stay miserable. Tell me Mio do you really want that?" asked Ritsu.

"You make it sound so easy Ritsu but its not! What would Azusa think if she found out that I liked her like that? That I desire her more than just a friend? I'm just afraid that she'll get so disgusted that she would no longer have anything to do with me. What if she leaves the band Ritsu? Have you considered that? How can I be so selfish as to put my own feelings before the needs of the band? I don't want to be the reason that Azusa leaves us."

"Mio you are taking this way out of context. Azusa isn't going anywhere. What you need to realize is that if you keep this bottled up you are just going to cause more pain for yourself. Is there a chance that Azusa will say no? Of course. But to say that she will leave us in total disgust because you like her isn't Azusa at all. I know this and you for sure know this as well. You're not some disgusting pervert or monster or anything. You are Mio and I know for a fact that Azusa will still respect you even if you tell her how you feel. If anything she might even be flattered even if she doesn't share the same feelings for you. So let me ask you Mio. Are you truly that concerned with the band's future that you are willing to put aside your own feelings or are you just coming up with excuses so you don't have to confront Azusa?"

Mio was caught completely off guard. She did not expect Ritsu to be so forward and had no ready answer. As much as the bassist did not want to admit it her friend did have a point.

_Here I am trying to come up with self righteous reasons for not telling Azusa how I feel when in the end all I'm doing is just running in circles. I'm just making excuses. How many times must I force feed myself these half baked reasons for not confessing to Azusa when in the end the only reason why I haven't told her anything is simply because I'm too scared? When it is all said and done it always comes back to this. Me being too scared to do anything. _

"Ritsu...I never..."

"I know its hard Mio. You're always thinking whether they are going to say 'yes' or 'no'. You can never get this person out of your head, you are always thinking about them and, most of all, you want to be with them. Always. I don't think its selfish to want that Mio. You are just as deserving to love and be loved as anyone else. So go out there and tell her Mio." said Ritsu with a smile.

Mio did not expect this level of maturity coming out from Ritsu. Any sort of pains or stresses she had been harboring the past week because of her love for Azusa were suddenly being siphoned away from her body, almost like magic. She literally felt her shoulders sag with relief which caused Mio to think of how long she had been tensed up.

However it was the fact that she did not immediately confide in Ritsu that made Mio feel terrible. The fact that the answer to all her problems was literally staring her in the face in the form of Ritsu Tainaka yet she was too afraid to make the venture of trust.

_Heh as usual. I'm beginning to think that maybe the source of all my problems isn't with Ritsu but with my own frightful nature. That I suffered more than I had to because I was too afraid to trust Ritsu. What other problems in my life could have been avoided had I been braver?  
_

_Is that why you are so energetic Ritsu? Is this your way of making me see the answer to all my problems? That I'm so blind to the obvious answer that you literally have to jump around just to get my attention? _

_Ritsu...sometimes I wonder how you can ever put up with me..._

Mio grabbed Ritsu by her hands and lifted them to her chest. Ritsu reddened at the contact and at that moment she suddenly wondered.

_Have her hands always been this soft?_

The drummer did not know what Mio was intending to do but she did nothing to hinder her best friend. Instead she met those gray blue eyes and could literally see the relief flash through them. Ritsu soon felt a huge sense of relief as she too finally relaxed. She smiled in relief as she was joined by Mio as well.

"Thank you Ritsu for understanding. I was so afraid of what could have happened today literally I was preparing myself to lose you forever. But now I know better. Never again will I let myself get so scared that I can't come to you in my time of need. I'll always trust you. My best friend...Ritsu. Thank you." said Mio as she soon lay her head on Ritsu's chest compelling the drummer to softly run her hands through her best friend's hair.

"Anytime Mio...anytime." whispered Ritsu softly.

_Azusa I hope you understand that a relationship with Mio isn't going to be simple. I really hope you thought this through because Mio seriously likes you. _

_The last thing I want is to pick up shattered pieces._

* * *

Author's Note: I know it is going by a bit slow and this chapter was short but thank you all for reading anyway. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

Author's Note: First off want to thank all those who have been reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. I know I have been kind of ass in my updates especially with my Yui story. I want to apologize. I'll be doing my best to make timely updates to not only that story but to this one as well. I will complete them I assure you all. With that said here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Mugi looked at of the window of her limo as she sighed out at the darkening sky outside. The placid bay below her extenuated the city lights beginning to come on. If one could look really closely they could see a time when both sun and city lights would converge together and weave itself into a brilliant display of orange and crimson staining the twilight before dying down and sinking into the darkness once more.

Not that Mugi was paying attention.

Instead she was focused on her hands and what she had done today.

Normally Mugi was amiable and friendly with her fellow band members but there were times when she felt a bit of envy. She noticed just how close Ritsu and Mio were, often bantering with each other while Azusa was so comfortable around Yui that she tolerated the random bouts of glomps. Mugi, on the other, was not close enough to any of her band mates to engage in such casual contact. At least that was what she told herself.

While she was sometimes on the receiving end of contact (Yui usually initiated these) Mugi never actually went out of her way to initiate contact with someone else. Again for the same reasons as before.

So what in the world possessed her to reach out and grab at Mio's hair.

_From the very moment my fingers made contact with Mio's hair I suddenly felt my heart race. I felt short of breath and, for some odd reason, began to feel nervous...even slightly afraid. What is going on with me? These feelings, their so random and foreign that I can't tell what it is I am supposed to feel. Yet I only feel this way when I think about Mio and none of the other girls. _

_I have felt these strange feelings around Mio before but never to this extent. Could it be because I actually touched her._

_Or could it be the fact that she let me..._

Mugi had no answers. The only thing she was sure of was the fact that she was happy that Mio didn't reject her advance and actually welcomed it. This in itself excited Mugi as she felt that in this way they could deepen their friendship.

What really derailed Mugi today was that she went further and proceeded to _massage_ Mio. That in itself was terribly out of character of her but what made this even more complex was the fact that Mio let her continue. In fact she had enjoyed the massage more than when her hair was caressed.

Mugi could only call what she felt there as arousing. It was almost shameful to think about but that was the closest way she could describe it. To know that she had the power to make Mio complete drop her guard around her, to actually make her _moan_.

_I actually wanted to kiss her. It was nearly unbearable. In fact I may have to thank Ritsu. If she didn't start that argument then I might have ended up doing something that I wasn't supposed to. _

_This is all wrong. I shouldn't be feeling like this for Mio. Everytime I think about her now I want to go further. These strange emotions that I have never felt for someone else before. _

_Could I actually be...?_

Before Mugi could come to a definite conclusion to her thoughts she was interrupted by the intercom inside her limo turning on.

"Ms. Kotobuki we are nearing our destination."

Mugi shook her head, glad for the distraction her driver had provided. She would think about this another time but now she was going to go home, take a bath and have a good read.

Hopefully whatever story she chose to read would help her escape the confusion that her life suddenly started to become.

* * *

The next day had proven to be uneventful much to Mio's relief. Her conversation with Ritsu the night before had made Mio feel much better. While she was still not totally confident that she could win Azusa's heart she at least acknowledged that she would never know unless she tried. It disappointed the young bassist that she had to borrow courage from Ritsu even now but she was glad that she could count on the drummer.

Contrary to what Mio initially thought her friendship with Ritsu had actually gotten stronger after yesterday. The young bassist was already preparing to lose Ritsu as a friend. The fact that Ritsu had not only been understanding but was willing to support her whenever she needed it nearly made Mio cry with gratitude.

Mio hated that she could not confront these emotions alone without breaking down but felt that it was adequate trade if it meant having a stronger bond with Ritsu. She was not afraid to admit that she would be leaning on Ritsu quite heavily in the coming time. However Mio knew that Ritsu would be there for her and that in itself was a blessing for her.

For whatever reason Mio started to hypothetically wonder what it would be like if she were in a relationship with Ritsu.

The thought immediately made the bassist blush in embarrassment. She held no romantic attachments towards her best friend though the more Mio thought about it the more she realized that if Ritsu had only asked Mio would more than likely would have said yes. This made the bassist blush even more. Sure Ritsu was attractive but it felt awkward thinking about her best friend romantically like that.

_But what is wrong with that? Sure Ritsu can be annoying but she is always there for me. Oh why am I even thinking about stuff like this. Ritsu isn't even into other girls. _

Seeing that this train of thought would only lead to more awkward speculations Mio shook her head and proceeded to concentrate on her math assignment below her in an effort to forget. Unfortunately she had already finished the assignment and there was still over twenty minutes left in class.

Immediately Mio then shuffled through her hand bag and brought out an assortment of papers full of musical notes and lyrics. She set them on her desk and started to get to work.

For the past two years the After School Tea Time had been a band that had played mostly cutesy, harmless music most of which were Mio's creations. She was proud of them and, though she had yet to admit it, was happy that her band mates had brought her music to life. Sure she felt that they could practice more or be more serious when receiving their parts but overall Mio felt grateful that her band mates never hesitated in playing her music as embarrassing as they were.

However after their first live performance at the end of their second year Mio felt that they needed to up their game. Especially after listening to "Love Crisis." There was a band that was similar in age to them yet their manner of music was so much more mature, the themes more thought provoking and, at times, even downright sad.

She did not want to completely emulate "Love Crisis" or their style of music but she felt that the Light Music Club needed to deviate from the cute stuff they normally played and try something different at least to show that they were capable of being serious. The problem was trying to find a middle ground. Mio did not want to create something that would completely shatter their character as a band just to show a more _daring_ side of them.

Mio soon set herself to work. The piece was still only a concept at this point and Mio knew that there was a possibility that they would not be able to learn and play this song by year's end. But she would still try.

* * *

The after school bell could not come fast enough for Mio. In fact she had not felt this excited for quite some time.

She had been working on the piece of music she had brought out all day and was surprised at the amount of progress she had made. In fact she already completed a rough draft of her own bass parts and was eager to start practicing them.

_Maybe I can get Azusa to help me. She is really good at improv and could help fill out the gaps in my concept. Perhaps I can even get her opinion on how I should write the guitar parts as well. _

Suddenly the thought of her and Azusa being in close proximity together got Mio to suddenly blush. Her heart began to race and an irrational fear began to well inside of her. It was not that she was afraid of Azusa but more afraid of what she would do to her kouhai if left in close proximity to her.

Mio shook her head fiercely as she slapped both hands on her cheeks. She had been in such a good mood and was not going to start freaking out, not today.

_I'm not some perverted old man so c'mon Mio snap out of it! _

The young bassist soon entered the room and found herself to be the first person there. Mio frowned that no one else was here but soon pepped herself up and made straight for her bass. She was going to get started right away.

Mio had not practiced very long before the door of the Light Music Club opened to reveal Mugi walking in. The young bassist turned her attention to the blond that walked in and smiled.

"Hey there Mugi!" said Mio happily.

"Oh my practicing hard aren't we?" replied Mugi courteously.

"This is a little something that I came up with. So far I only have the bass part written out so I'm practicing it to see if I need to change anything." replied Mio.

"If you like I can make some tea for when you want to take a break."

Mio felt that something was a bit off. While the other members of the Light Music Club weren't the most dedicated they often showed up on time if only to get to the cake as fast as possible.

"Wait a second Mugi where is everyone else anyway?" asked Mio curiously.

"Unfortunately Yui-chan ended up getting sick. Apparently she ate something that wasn't good and has been nauseous since lunch time. Both Rit-chan and Azusa-chan took her home." said Mugi.

Mio felt disappointment. She had really wanted to see Azusa today, of course strictly for musical purposes, at least, that was what Mio told herself. Still she had the club room to herself and that in itself was a blessing. Plus Mugi was here and the blond was always pleasant company.

"That's terrible. I hope Yui feels better soon." said Mio in concern.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm more concerned about Ui-chan though. She was the one who made Yui-chan's lunch today and she is probably blaming herself for what has happened." replied Mugi sadly.

Mio knew that Ui was a very responsible girl but perhaps a bit too responsible. While she was sure that nothing was going to happen still Mio wanted to be sure that Ui and Yui were alright.

"Maybe we should go and check up on them." offered Mio.

Mio wasn't exactly thrilled that she would not be able to practice the newly written parts she had came up with but she reasoned that she had all evening to do so at home. Right now what was more important was visiting Yui and making sure she was alright.

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe we can go and get some get well gifts it'll be so much fun!" replied Mugi excitedly.

The thought of going out and spending the evening with Mugi certainly didn't figure into Mio's plans but it was a pleasant surprise and Mio wasn't going to complain. Besides it was not often that she was alone with Mugi anyway.

In fact now that Mio thought about it she could not recall a time when she was really alone with the Kotobuki heiress. This brought forth a small feeling of guilt to the bassist but Mio shook it off.

_Better late than never I suppose._

* * *

The two girls made their way over to a nearby supermarket and the moment they entered Mio beheld a joy on Mugi's face that was not to be described. The way Mugi's eyes were glistening with awe made it seem like they had walked into some sort of fairy land or something.

"Oh my goodness so _this_ is a supermarket! I don't think I have ever been inside one of these before!" exclaimed Mugi drawing some attention from confused customers.

"Mugi don't tell me you have never been inside a supermarket before." replied Mio in disbelief.

"I have seen them on TV from time to time but there was never any reason for me to venture inside one of these places. This is so exciting."

Mio felt a large sweat drop form behind her head.

"Really Mugi it isn't a big deal."

What would have normally been a ten minute visit to the supermarket to get some fruit and flowers for a sick friend had turned into nearly an hour adventure as Mugi was fascinated by every little thing.

"Look Mio-chan! This seasoning has a variety of spices already in it so that you won't have to buy them all separately. How convenient!" said Mugi excitedly.

Mio really did not feel much annoyance from Mugi's antics. If anything she thought it awfully cute that Mugi was so fascinated by everything and could not help but indulge the blond.

"Yes but such convenience comes at a price Mugi. You see. This seasoning here is more expensive than the sum of its parts. Not only that but it is also of slightly lower quality. This is good if you don't want to spend time inside a supermarket but if you really want your food to come alive it is often better to take the time and pick out the spices separately." replied Mio knowingly.

"Oh...that's amazing. It's like the store knows how to cater to specific customers."

"That's the idea Mugi. Everyone that shops here is a unique person and it is the store's job to make sure that they cater to everyone's needs. They don't always succeed but they do their best."

Mugi's eyes darkened slightly as she heard this. For whatever reason she found that she could relate to the supermarket in some way as silly as it sounded. She could not help but feel sad.

"Because if they don't succeed then they go out of business. It must be so difficult trying to make everyone happy and if you fail at that then you are destroyed...forgotten." replied Mugi glumly.

Mio was not expecting this bout of depression coming from the blond and did her best to cheer Mugi up.

"I-I never thought about it that way. Still you have to understand that the owner of these stores know what they are doing. They understand the risks. So come on. Here let me show you a section I'm sure you'll love!" said Mio as she took Mugi by the hand and started to drag her along.

They soon got to the fragrance department and it was here that a lady was present to offer small cards with samples. Mio took on of these and placed the scented card below Mugi's nose. The blond's face instantly lit up.

"This smells heavenly. What is it?"

"It's a sample of the fragrance called _Crimson Love._ Want to try the others? They are completely free." said Mio.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that these wonderfully scented cards are distributed freely?" asked Mugi in disbelief.

"Of course silly otherwise you would never know what you are buying. You smell one and if you like it then you buy the whole thing." replied Mio with a smile.

"Fascinating. Then I will help myself and try this out, and that, and that one smells so sweet..."

It was not long after that they soon left the supermarket, Mugi having a bag full of fragrances in addition to the gifts for Yui. Mio was disappointed that Azusa and Ritsu had already left by the time they got to the Hirasawa residence but other than that Mio was glad that Yui was doing alright. Her stomach was still aching as there was a bucket nearby just in case she needed to vomit but it looked like Yui would be able to go to school the next day.

They had tea with Ui, who still felt guilty about what had happened but it seemed that Azusa had done a good job in making the younger Hirasawa sister feel better as she was not as depressed as initially thought.

Through and through the sun was beginning to set when Mugi and Mio soon decided to head off so that they could go home. They walked together in silence for a little while merely being content being in each other's company. Soon though the fork where Mio and Mugi would part ways soon came into sight as Mugi began to speak.

"I had so much fun today Mio. I'm so happy that I got to spend the day you."

"It's nothing really. I had fun too. Maybe we should hang out more often like this." offered Mio.

Mugi's eyes sparkled at the offer and immediately the blond reached out and grabbed Mio's hands causing the bassist to blush.

"I would absolutely love it! Thank you so much." replied Mugi before she placing hand on Mio's shoulder.

At once Mugi noticed something.

_Her shoulders are so stiff. I wonder what it is that is keeping her so tense and stressed. _

"M-Mugi what are you doing?" asked Mio.

"Mio...you're so stiff. You have knots on your shoulder. Here let me take care of that really quickly before we part." said Mugi as she started to work her fingers on Mio's stiff shoulders.

As like the first time Mio put up no resistance as Mugi started to massage her, placing her thumbs on her shoulders and pressing down in a firm but not painful manner and started to rub. Meanwhile Mugi used the rest of her fingers to fan out and start to work on the muscles on Mio's shoulder blades.

Mio closed her eyes and sighed in comfort.

_T-This is really nice. _

Meanwhile Mugi was focused on her job in making Mio more relaxed. She then started to massage the muscles at the base of Mio's head.

That immediately drew a moan of comfort from Mio causing Mugi to nearly choke at the sound of it.

_Why am I doing this to her? I have never went out of my way to make contact with anyone. So why? Why do I feel like I have to touch Mio. To feel her skin on my hands? _

_My heart feels like it is going to burst. What is going on with me?_

Without even thinking Mugi soon leaned forward and embraced Mio around her waist drawing a small, cute sounding mew sound from the young bassist.

Mio did not know what to make of this. The massage definitely was needed but still she was surprised by the amount of physical contact she was having with Mugi. Not that Mio was disgusted or anything. She just thought it curious.

_Then again Mugi did say she was an only child. Maybe she is just lonely. _

"Thank you for everything today Mio I really mean it. I will cherish today and never forget it."

"M-Mugi..."

Mugi found herself getting lost in Mio's blue gray eyes. The bassist averted her gaze and looked towards the ground in an almost submissive manner. Mugi placed a hand on Mio's blushing face and was surprised that Mio hadn't done anything to stop her yet. She moved her hand down her neck with her thumb trailing just the edge of Mio's mouth. At this distance she could feel Mio's cool breath hitting her face.

The desire to kiss her was overwhelming. It wasn't helping that Mio was not doing anything to stop her and instead was beginning to lean her head against Mugi's hand.

A million thoughts were racing through Mio's head as this was happening.

_What's going on with me? Why is Mugi being so tender to me? Sure she is a nice person but she has never done this to anyone else in the band. By all rights I should be frightened. _

_This feeling I have. It's different from what I want from Azusa. _

Then as if a light bulb flashed in her head Mio suddenly realized what she wanted from Mugi and it immediately made her face heat up in shame and embarrassment.

_I-I can't believe I am actually thinking those thoughts right now and about Mugi of all people! I-I need to stop before I do something I regret._

Thankfully Mugi seemed to realize what was going on and took action. She pulled herself away from a breathless Mio. The bassist could see Mugi smiling at her from the dimness of the evening.

"I have to go now. Good night."

With that Mugi walked calmly toward the fork in the road. The moment she was out of Mio's sight she soon bolted running as fast as she could before reaching the train station breathless. Her heart was racing so fast that Mugi felt that it was going to pop out of her chest.

_These feelings again. They seem to only manifest when I'm around Mio. Everytime I'm compelled to touch her, to make her feel well, to hold her. _

_To kiss her._

_I'm so confused. I'm not sure what it is exactly that I'm feeling at the moment..._

With that Mugi raised the hand that had caressed Mio's cheek and neck. She looked over at it, first in disbelief then it settled into a sort of giddy excitement. At that moment she looked over at her thumb, the one digit that had made contact with Mio's mouth.

And promptly stuck it inside her own mouth.

_I-I think I might actually be falling for Mio..._

* * *

Author's Note: Longer chapter this time around to make up for the last one. Anyway hook me up let me know what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

Author's Note: Yo what up. Just here to update another chapter to this story. As usual just want to give shoutouts to all those who have read and reviewed I really appreciate it. Other than that here it is.

* * *

Yui lay groaning on her bed as she held her stomach tightly. The blue bucket nearby was already filled with the contents of Yui's lunch and it looked like it might be recieving her breakfast very soon as well.

Nearby Azusa watched in concern as she placed a small, damp towel on Yui's head. She did not know how this had ended up happening. When the school bell rang she immediately had wanted to make her way toward the music room. All day today she had been thinking about what Ritsu had told her yesterday and the desire to see Mio was overwhelming.

Unfortunately she had been dragged along with Ritsu, a very nauseous Yui and a visibly upset Ui. Though she reserved some feelings of annoyance that she would not be able to see Mio anytime those feelings soon were dashed as she saw just how distressed Yui really was. They made their way quickly to the Hirasawa household praying that Yui could just hold her lunch until then. Thankfully Yui managed to endure and there was no incident on the way back to the house.

"A-Azu-nyan..."

"What is it sempai?" asked Azusa kindly as she soothed Yui's hair.

"I feel horrible..." complained Yui as she held her stomach tightly.

"You'll get better soon enough I promise." said Azusa reassuringly.

Yui only pouted in response as she turned to her side and then immediately went back to laying on her back as her stomach seemed to explode in pain the moment she moved.

"It hurts Azu-nyan I want to get better _now._"

It was times like these that Azusa could not get over how childish Yui could be at times. It was as if her body was aging far faster than her mind. Azusa wondered whether Yui would ever grow up, at least mentally. Even now, with the way Yui acted, it was as if a ten year old girl was inhabiting the body of a seventeen year old young woman.

At this Azusa suddenly felt an irrational concern come out of nowhere. If Yui continued like this what would happen? Would people notice and try to take advantage of her? The young guirtarist knew that there were plenty of cruel people out there in the world and someone like Yui would be easy prey for them.

_Is this why Ui-chan is so protective of Yui-sempai? _ _If that is the case what about her parents? Are they concerned about this as well?_

The lack of any parental figures inside the Hirasawa household did not make Azusa feel any better about Yui's circumstances.

_Now that I think about it who are Yui-sempai's parents anyway? I have never seen them before..._

"It hurts Azu-nyan make it go away!" groaned Yui in distress as she held her stomach even tighter.

Azusa was disturbed from her thoughts at the sound of Yui's wailing. Her sempai sounded oddly cute and Azusa was tempted to just smile and coo Yui like a little baby.

_But she isn't a child. She is already going to be an adult. _

With this reasoning in hand Azusa tensed her face and gave Yui a look of slight reproach.

"Now, now Yui-sempai don't be a child. This is going to take time to go away. The more you move and complain, however, the longer it will take for you to get better." responded Azusa tartly.

"Meanie."

Azusa could only sigh at Yui's childish response.

_Yui will be Yui I suppose._

With this the door to Yui's room opened to reveal Ui walking in with a bowel of what looked like rice porridge. Azusa did not need to see Ui to know that the girl's face was probably tearing up at this moment. Not wanting to risk something unusual happening Azusa got up and helped Ui set Yui's dinner on the drawer nearby.

"I-I'm so sorry for taking up your time like this Azusa-chan but if-"

"You don't have to worry about anything Ui. Really it's no problem." replied Azusa with a gentle smile. Ui nodded though it was obvious that she was still feeling guilty.

"Okay." responded Ui before she turned to her sick older sister. "Now sis I want you to stop complaining. Azusa-chan here took time out of her day in order to bring you here. You should be thanking her not complaining."

Azusa could see Yui shrink from under Ui's reproachful gaze. The relationship between the Hirasawa sisters was odd to say the least, a mature younger sister and a childish older sister. The petite guitarist sometimes wondered whether Yui was ever ashamed in having to rely on Ui all the time but then put the thought of mind. It wasn't any of her business in how Yui and Ui conducted themselves around each other.

"Okaay Ui. I promise to behave." responded Yui.

"Good." replied Ui before she turned her attention to Azusa. "You don't have stay any longer Azusa-chan. It's getting late and I don't want your parents to start getting worried about you."

Azusa nodded in agreement to her peer, drawing a gentle smile from the younger Hirasawa sister before she made her way out of Yui's room, leaving Azusa alone with her sempai once more.

There was some silence between the two but it wasn't awkard by any means. Yui took to lying on her back once more as her eyes started to have a sudden fascination with the ceiling. Azusa took it upon herself to take the towel out of Yui's head and proceeded to drain it of the sweat it accumulated inside the bucket nearby.

"Azu-nyan...do you like anyone?"

Azusa nearly dropped the damp towel inside the bucket of vomit from the suddenness of this personal question. Already images of Mio started to fill the petite guitarist's mind as she felt her face suddenly heat up. Azusa took a deep breath to prevent herself from having an outburst.

"W-What do you mean by that? I like alot of people Yui-sempai." replied Azusa with forced composure.

Yui soon directed her eyes from the ceiling to Azusa and narrowed them slightly before falling to a face of unusual impassiveness.

"Don't be silly Azu-nyan you know what I am asking."

Azusa felt her thoughts fly by at a thousands miles an hour.

_W-What is this? Why is Yui-sempai asking me this weird question? Is it because she's sick? Then again what do I say? Do I lie and say I don't like anyone?_

_But saying that would sound like I'm ashamed of liking Mio, which I'm not! But if I DO tell her I like someone then she will annoy me to no end until she finds out. I know her. She won't leave me alone. _

_What do I do?_

Azusa was scanning the room while picking apart her brain at the same time, trying to find anything to change the subject. It was by a stroke of luck that her phone started to vibrate. The petite guitarist almost gasped with relief as she took the phone out and found a text from her parents asking when she would be home.

_I don't think I would ever be this happy to get a text from my parents. I need to thank them when I get home._

"I'm going to go now Yui-sempai. My parents just texted me and want me to go home already. Rest alot and get better." said Azusa kindly.

Yui studied her kouhai a bit though this was hard due to her sickness. Still she did not know why she even brought up such an awkward subject, it just came out of nowhere.

_Why did I even ask Azu-nyan that? I bet she must be so freaked out right now. What am I thinking? _

_Still she didn't really answer me, she dodged the question though she is pretty good at doing that. I wonder..._

Yui really didn't know why she had this sudden interest in whether Azusa was romantically interested in anyone or not but, for some strange reason, the thought of Azusa being in a relationship with anyone made Yui...perturbed.

Perhaps even upset.

_I must be more sick than I thought. Maybe I should just go to sleep and stop thinking about stuff like that._

"Thank you Azu-nyan. Sorry if I was being a baby back there. I know you really care about me to stay by my side the way you have. I really appreciate it...really." replied Yui in almost a distance voice.

The petite guitarist did not know what to make of Yui's odd behavior but soon just chalked it up to her being sick. Azusa was sure that come the next day, or the day after Yui would be her old self again.

"It's nothing sempai. I have to go. Hope to see you tomorrow!" replied Azusa in a chipper voice in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked as Yui responded with a goofy smile.

"I want to get better already! I already miss Mugi's cake!"

"You really should be more worried about missing practice." replied Azusa with a sigh.

"That too!"

"You're hopeless Yui-sempai. Well get better hope to see you tomorrow. Bye!" said Azusa as she started to exit the room.

"Bye Azu-nyan and thanks for everything!"

With that Azusa soon left the room leaving Yui alone to her own thoughts.

* * *

Azusa found Ui sitting on the couch alone huddled up as her knees were up to her face. Ritsu was nowhere to be seen which told Azusa that the drummer had probably already taken off. The TV was on demonstrating some comedy act but Ui was not paying attention. In concern Azusa made her way to her friend even though she was sure that her parents were going to get after her for being late.

"What's wrong Ui?" asked Azusa as she neared her friend.

Ui seemed to rise out of her stupor and quickly shook her head while rubbing her eyes vigorously. Still she never looked towards Azusa, who was behind her, and instead seemed to focus her attention on the TV.

"There's nothing wrong. Feeling a bit tired is all. You know how it is."

Asuza was not fooled for an instant. She could hear the strain in Ui's voice and could tell that her friend was barely holding herself together. With no ceremony whatsoever Azusa placed her hand on Ui's head and, somewhat aggressively, forced Ui to look her in the eyes. There was no mistake about it. Ui had been crying the red eyes betraying whatever consolation she had been trying to get Azusa to believe.

"You've been crying."

Ui responded by averting her eyes and casting her head down in a submissive manner.

"As a host I shouldn't be inconveniencing my guests by their attending to my personal problems. I'm sorry for making you worry. But really, I'm fine. You should go home."

Azusa was in disbelief at what she heard.

_Even now she wants to be responsible and is apologizing for being a poor host. Ui sometimes I really don't understand you. _

"That doesn't matter! Look Ui if anything is wrong you can talk to me. It doesn't do you any good to keep it all bottled inside." exclaimed Azusa.

Then, to Azusa's surprise, Ui's eyes suddenly narrowed, her expression morphing from glum to anger in an instant.

"I understand that you are concerned Azusa but really it is none of your business. Please...just go home already and leave me." responded Ui harshly surprising the guitarist near her.

Azusa took a step back in surprise not expecting such a harsh rebuttal from Ui. This was already turning into a long day for the petite guitarist.

_First Yui gets sick and starts asking strange questions and Ui is acting weird. What in the world is going on in this house? Is there something that Ui doesn't want me to know? But if that's the case what do I do?_

_I should leave that would be the right thing to do. To respect Ui's wishes. Then again what friend would I be if I couldn't help Ui through whatever ordeal she is going through? _

_Why does this have to be so hard? It's bad enough that I wasn't able to help Mio when she needed it and now I find myself in the same position with Ui. I'm so horrible at this. I wish Ritsu was still here right now maybe she would have been able to help. _

_No._

_Ritsu-sempai isn't here right now. I'm on my own and this time I won't fail. I froze and was unable to help Mio I won't do the same to Ui when she is in obvious need of comfort right now. For all I know this could go seriously wrong._

_But I refuse to be afraid of reaching out to my friends. This is a risk that is worth taking. _

_Just please don't hate me Ui. I'm doing this because I truly care for you._

With that Azusa set her face in a stern expression as she braced herself. She knew that from this moment on her friendship with Ui was going to change either for better or for worse.

"I'm n-not going anywhere not until you are feeling better!" exclaimed Azusa nervously.

Ui's eyes widened in surprise then settled back down to a harsh countenance. She clearly wasn't amused by Azusa's attempts to console her.

"You think it's as simple as that? I'm sure that even you have your own share of problems that you don't want to share to the rest of us. I don't go about badgering you to tell me about them because I _respect_ your privacy. For that I ask for that same courtesy Azusa. Please...just go already."

Something inside of Azusa snapped and before she could take back the words coming from her mouth she suddenly spoke:

"Ui if you think I'm trying to be nosy then you're wrong. Can't you see that I'm worried about you? If you really want me to leave then that's fine but you have to understand one thing. I'm your friend Ui and I'm here for you. I cannot guarantee that I can take away all of your pain but if you keep pushing me away then how are you to ever know? It's difficult, I know. I have been a single child for such a long time. My small size made it hard for other people to notice me and I was too shy to reach out to anyone and guess what? I was lonely, miserable and jealous. I blamed other people for my sadness and I even blamed my parents for not giving me a sibling. I could have made friends at anytime but the only person stopping me was myself. Then, once I got to high school and joined the Light Music Club, I started to make friends but honestly, I probably wouldn't have been so close to anyone of the band members had it not been for all of them WANTING to be my friend. And instead of stopping them I decided to take a leap of faith and trust them. It is because of them that I'm happier than I have been in so long. It is because of them that I'm friends with YOU today, someone who I trust and cherish. So don't get angry at me for caring because I can't help it! You're that important to me!"

Azusa was out of breath as she finished. Ui, who bore such a repelling expression before, suddenly looked pensive as she stared at the ground. There was a terse silence and, as the steam started to leave from Azusa, the young guitarist suddenly wanted to smack herself for being so crass with her friend when she should have been more tepid and understanding instead. Already Azusa was beginning to think of a way to apologize to Ui when the younger Hirasawa sister started to speak.

"It is just that I'm so worried. I know it sounds silly but I truly am scared what will happen once big sis leaves home to go to college. The world out there is so cruel and I'm scared that sis will get hurt along the way. I should be more firm with her, more strict so that she takes her school work more seriously and to stop enabling her childish behavior. I cannot prevent everything bad that may happen to sis once she leaves but what I fear most is her inability to cope with these obstacles. It makes me ashamed to think that if sis ever fails in life due to her character then I am mostly to blame. I would think about this before but would often put it out of my mind, telling myself that there is still time to get big sis serious. Now it is her last year in high school and I find myself with no time left. Big sis is wholly unprepared for life outside of school and it is my fault. What good does it do me to make her smile now if she is going to endure a lifetime of suffering afterwards? My biggest fear is that one day, in the far future, big sis will hate me for what I did to her. That is something I can't hope to bear."

"What makes me even angrier is the fact that our parents are not here. They work abroad and when they have time off they on vacation abroad. I don't even remember the last time we were together as a family to go out somewhere. I don't even care for all that but for the fact that big sis really needed their guidance so that she could prepare for the adult world and instead my parents flaked from that responsibility forcing me to shoulder that burden instead. I still remember, when we were just children, that Yui would come into my room at night crying because she missed our parents and I would have to be strong and wipe her tears even though I too was near the breaking point. I know it sounds silly Azusa. I really should have more faith in big sis and chances are maybe I'm worrying over nothing and sis will do just fine. But still I cannot help but worry."

This was quite a bit to take in for Azusa but she could tell that Ui cared tremendously for her big sister. This went beyond just sibling affection. What Ui felt for Yui was more akin to a mother worried about her daughter's future. The petite guitarist knew that she shouldn't make any assumptions whatsoever but at the moment she felt anger towards the Hirasawa parents for forcing these responsibilities on Ui when, in fact, Ui should be spending her time joining clubs, having fun and worrying about her OWN future as opposed to being obsessed with her sister.

Ui had been forced to be strong for so long that she had no one to turn to when she needed relief.

_No, that isn't quite true. Ui still has Yui-sempai to turn to. _

Azusa soon made her way toward Ui and gently embraced her. She felt her friend stiffen slightly but then relax in her arms. For someone who was used to bottling all her problems inside her the overwhelming comfort and security she felt in Azusa's arms was foreign. Ui was not used to be comforted like this, or by anyone else for that matter. Her self control was breaking though Ui desperately attempted to hold on to her composure but to no avail.

"You should never have to face all your problems alone Ui. I know you don't want anyone to be concerned about your problems Ui but we're your friends, we're here for you. I'M here for you as is Yui-sempai. I understand you are concerned about her, heavens I am too. But we shouldn't be so quick to underestimate her. I have been playing guitar all my life and yet Yui-sempai has all but closed the gap between the both of us with only a couple years of playing. She'll be fine Ui. When Yui-sempai puts her mind to something she succeeds. With that said you need to confide in her more often. She is your older sister and I know that she loves you and will do anything she can to help you. Trust her Ui because the biggest injustice you are doing to her is not trusting and believing in her. Don't be afraid. Reach out to her when you need someone strong by your side. Your parents are not here but Yui is. And that, in itself, is a blessing."

The dam broke suddenly and before Azusa knew it Ui was clutching at her as if her life depended on it while crying on her chest. Azusa held Ui closer as she cooed her friend gently.

"I'm here for you Ui. Now and always."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy. Other than that I know this is going by slowly and despite the title we have hardly seen much interaction between Azusa and Mio. It's going to definitely happen but it might be a while. Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on!

Author's Note: Sorry for not having updated any sooner but I have been busying watching "Shigurui" and then reading the manga afterwards. It is legit. A bit hard to watch and follow sometimes but I definitely recommend it. Other than enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Life had always been simple for Ritsu Tainaka. For the energetic girl there was never any confusion when it came to what she wanted and what she didn't want. In fact the reason why she didn't like sappy movies was because she was always upset at the female leads, always wondering why they were so confused as to what they wanted. It didn't make sense to her. If you wanted something you went ahead and tried to attain it. It was a simple as that.

Tonight she was confused and the source of her confusion was none other than her best friend, Mio Akiyama.

Ristu sat on her bed trying to read a manga before getting to sleep but found it hard to concentrate on the story when her thoughts were filled with nothing but the images of the black haired bassist.

There was no hiding the fact that she was possessive of Mio. Ritsu never knew why but even as children the young Tainaka girl had always felt protective over Mio. Was it because of her meek nature? Or the fact that she was prone to bullying for her silent and reserved disposition?

In the past these were legitimate reasons as to why Ritsu would act the way she would towards people wanting to make contact with Mio. She didn't trust them, not when she had seen with her own eyes just how cruel the other kids would be to the meek little girl. In elementary Ritsu remembered an incident when a couple of young boys snatched a book out of Mio's hands and egged her on to try and take it back. Naturally Mio would just withdrew, staying silent and hoped that the boys would get bored soon and leave her alone.

The drummer never knew why she hadn't acted sooner at the time. They were not friends, not yet, but even so Ritsu could not deny the fact that she could have easily gotten those two boys to say 'mercy' and get them to give Mio her book back. As Ritsu reminisced she remembered feeling a sense of guilt for not stepping in but soon got distracted by the teacher calling them to pay attention and start on an assignment and soon she let what she saw out of her mind.

Ritsu sighed as she gently placed the manga on top of a nearby drawer unable to continue reading any longer.

She plopped herself back on her bed and just stared at the ceiling fan going round and round as she continued to sort out her thoughts.

Initially Ritsu was somewhat creeped out by Mio. She thought it somewhat strange, even unnatural, that a person could be so quiet. As someone who hated silence this sort of behavior was vexing to the young Ritsu but that spurred her curiosity and in the days to follow after the bullying incident Ritsu found herself observing Mio more and more.

Through her constant vigilance she began to notice something disturbing.

Mio was always alone.

When they ate lunch no one sat with Mio to hang out. When it came time to form groups for assignments Mio often was the one who was forced to do all the work in grim silence as the other kids goofed off knowing that the meek girl would do nothing to incriminate them while at the same earning high marks for work they never did. When school ended Mio often walked towards the bus station, alone, with no one to accompany her.

Ritsu could not understand it. Why did Mio always want to stay alone? Didn't she want friends? She looked so sad surely she was lonely. But if that was the case then she should just make friends and stop being feeling alone all the time. Ritsu knew what she wanted. She liked being around people, to joke around, to talk, to play with. She didn't like being alone and in silence so she went out and made friends. It wasn't hard and surely someone as smart as Mio would be able to make friends. If she, Ritsu, could do it then Mio could easily do it as well.

With that Ritsu let the matter be and continued to just observe Mio knowing that she would soon find being lonely unbearable and soon go out and make friends. But the year was soon passing by and Mio seemed to never get any closer to making friends. If anything she was more lonely than ever. She was marked as easy prey for the meaner boys in class and was constantly robbed of her possessions, most of which were pens, pencils and crayons that they, in their irresponsibility, would often forget to bring to class.

If not that then she was taken advantage of during group work as the entire class knew that she was smartest in their class and often forced to do the lion's share of the work.

All this time Mio would only whimper meekly before doing what the other kids told her to do. It was as if she had no will of her own, that she was merely a puppet that the other students could control with unseen strings on their hands and made to do their bidding. She would never resist, fight back or protest.

Even after all that Ritsu still could not understand what drove her to make contact with Mio. Was it pity? Perhaps but more than anything it was curiosity. Mio was unique she wasn't like the other kids in class. Her behavior was inconsistent in comparison to her peers and this little mystery was something that Ritsu had really wanted to solve.

Ritsu could only laugh at that.

Even to this day there were aspects to Mio's character that were still beyond Ritsu's comprehension. They were the best of friends now and Ritsu was confident that she knew Mio better than anyone else but that knowledge did not come easy. Mio was an enigma and Ritsu had a difficult time trying to get her new friend to open up. Often times Ritsu's efforts were met with Mio running away from her, avoiding contact or straight up ignoring her.

This got the young Ritsu confused.

It was obvious Mio was lonely yet she was spurning whatever effort Ritsu made to make friends with her. It baffled Ritsu and many times she simply wanted to give up. Ritsu's association with Mio was already making her an outcast to the other kids and friends that Ritsu used to hang out with no longer wanted anything to do with her because she was spending time with Mio.

For a girl like Ritsu who went to school to have fun with friends as opposed to doing her school work this was difficult for her. She was enjoying school less and less as her circle of friends started to dwindle. It was tempting to leave Mio alone and let her stew in her own little world. After all if she didn't want Ritsu's company then perhaps Mio was to blame for her own sufferings then. Ritsu was making the effort and Mio kept spurning her.

However Ritsu didn't give up.

She kept at it, joining Mio for lunch even though Mio would never talk to her, drive away the bullies even though Mio would never say thanks, even go so far as to walking with her to the train station though Mio walked on as if Ritsu didn't exist. Ritsu never gave up.

One day Mio had had enough.

* * *

_It came out of nowhere. Ritsu was only teasing her as they walked towards the train station one day pulling her hair trying to get the shy girl's attention. It was then that the shy, meek little girl could no longer stand it._

_"Leave me alone already!"_

_Needless to say Ritsu was stunned as was the small crowd of people around them. Mio hardly ever spoke and when she did her voice was so soft that it was hard to hear her. To see Mio suddenly raise her voice like this out of the blue was unprecedented so Ritsu could not be blamed for being in a state of shock. _

_Ritsu recovered quickly and at once bore a huge grin. _

_"That was pretty cool. I never thought you could yell that loud."_

_The rambunctious girl could see that Mio was giving her a look of disbelief before morphing to that to anger yet another expression Ritsu had never seen before on the meek girl's face._

_"You are so annoying. Can't you see that I don't want you around me." _

_Then, to Ritsu's credit, she suddenly became serious and responded to Mio's reproach. _

_"You're lonely and miserable and I can tell you don't like it. Let me ask you. Why don't you ever make friends? For someone super smart like you that should be easy." _

_Ritsu could see Mio's features fall._

_"I don't want any friends. All the other kids do is make me miserable. They only see me as a way to get good grades easy. I know you're the same. You get bad grades all the time I know you just want me to give you answers to homework and stuff. I'm not stupid-"_

_"You're afraid."_

_There was a sudden silence between the two girls as Ritsu made that statement out of the blue. Mio felt herself trembling before hardening her blue gray eyes and clenching her fists._

_"You don't know anything. So leave me alone already. I don't want to be friends with you or any of the other kids in class. All they will do is hurt me." _

_"What does it matter? You are already hurting what do you have to lose? Who knows you might become really happy once you find a friend. But you will never know if you don't try." _

_Mio was at a loss as to what to say. She could not outright refute Ritsu because the girl had made a valid point. In fact Mio was surprised that the girl was able to come up with such a telling counter argument what with all those bad grades she always got in class. Mio thought that Ritsu was base, and quite frankly, stupid. If that was the case why was she, the straight A student, having such a tough time proving her argument? _

_"I-I never thought of it like that." replied Mio meekly._

_"Look Mio. I did not want to become your friend because I felt sorry for you or because I wanted to copy homework from you though that isn't a bad idea." This earned a glare from Mio but Ritsu immediately put her hands up and smiled goofily to offset any negative emotions that Mio might want to bring up. "What I'm saying is that I think you are...different. You don't act like the other kids, you don't get excited by stuff like new crayons and pencils. You are always reading. I think it's cool that you are so different."_

_Mio felt her face flush up as she heard Ritsu's words. She was sure she had never received a compliment from another kid in her class before. It made her heart race and, for the first time in a long while, she actually was beginning to feel some optimism._

_"Y-You really think that?"_

_"Sure! I'm horrible at lying so I pretty much tell it like it is." grinned Ritsu._

_"But the other kids. I see them. Your friends no longer hang out with you because you are always with me. If you want to be my friend then your other friends will leave you for good." replied Mio sadly knowing for certain that Ritsu would never give up the small circle of friends she had left just for her, Mio's, sake. _

_To the shy girl's surprise Ritsu made a buzzing sound with her mouth as she waved her hand dismissively. _

_"I don't care. I can make new friends anytime I want. But they can only be my friend if they will be your friend. How does that sound?" offered Ritsu._

_In contrast to Ritsu's optimism Mio could only feel sadness. She knew that she was different, that her mannerisms and habits had made her a bit of an outcast. She did not want to do that to Ritsu because it wasn't fair to her._

_"I don't think anyone will ever want to be friends with me. If you do this then you will probably only have me as your only friend and I don't want to do that to you." replied Mio glumly._

_Again, to Mio's surprise, Ritsu just casually dismissed this potential consequence as if it had no bearing on her._

_"Don't be silly there are people out there that want to be your friend Mio you just have to give them a chance. And anyway if you're right and people hate your guts for some reason then I'll still be your friend. Just you and me. How does that sound?" _

_"Are you sure? Will you be my friend no matter what?" asked Mio frightfully. _

_"Yeah of course! Why would I promise something if I don't mean it? That's stupid only dummies who want to make everyone hate them do stuff like that. I'm no dummy and I don't go back on promises!"_

_Mio was captivated by the sheer amount of confidence this girl radiated. It was a harsh contrast to the low self esteem she suffered from, her frightful and skittish nature. Perhaps if she became friends with this girl one day she too could be brave enough to make friends on her own._

_And if that didn't work she would always have Ritsu._

_"Okay...let's be friends." offered Mio meekly._

_"Yahoo! Okay this calls for celebration! Ice cream and on me cuz my dad gave me a big allowance this time around!" _

_With that Mio was helpless as Ritsu grabbed her arm and, against her will, was dragged away from the nearing train station and towards a nearby ice cream parlor to spend time with her first friend._

_Ritsu turned to find Mio smiling for the first time she had ever known her._

_She thought it the prettiest thing she had ever seen._

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Ritsu and Mio's friendship was not all daises and roses. In fact their friendship was filled with hardship as both Mio and Ritsu were as different individuals as could be. Eventually one would do something to greatly offend the other and this would lead to horrible arguments which resulted in both girls refusing to see or speak to each other for days even weeks.

This method of trial and error was a dangerous way to pave a friendship but in a way it was also the truest way to do so as well. Each girl was forced to acknowledge the other's shortcomings and quirks. Through this perilous path of friendship both Ritsu and Mio soon knew each other to a nearly intimate level. Both knew when to push what buttons and when to back off. That is to say that they still had arguments and such but this was mostly Ritsu just causing mischief.

Ritsu felt her eyes getting dry as she blinked them closed the air from ceiling fan taking its toll.

She was surprised when Mio had come to her and confessed that she was into other girls. More than that it filled Ritsu with excitement for some reason. Ritsu was sure she didn't swing that way but when it came to Mio she felt that perhaps she could make an exception. In fact she was quite sure that if Mio were to only ask Ritsu wouldn't hesitate to be her girlfriend.

This thought suddenly made Ritsu blush deeply and quickly snuffed it out of her mind but it wouldn't stay put for long.

While Ritsu thought that both Azusa and Mio would be cute together she could not help but feel that overwhelming sense of possessiveness again, like the way she felt towards both Mugi and Nodoka when they were getting too close to Mio. No she didn't want to interfere. If Mio liked Azusa then Ritsu had no right to prevent Mio from being happy.

Yet with that said Ritsu could not help but feel cheated.

_What about my happiness? I was the one who was there for Mio all that time. I was the one who reached out to her. I was the one who endured pain after pain for her sake. Then why is it that Mio has eyes for Azusa? Was everything I have done for her not enough? If so she only need to tell me! Doesn't she know that I will do anything for her? What does Azusa have that I don't?_

Immediately Ritsu widened her eyes in surprise at the direction her thoughts were taking her and was soon shaking her head furiously.

_No I don't feel that way about Mio. She is my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. If she likes Azusa that's her business. I shouldn't get in the way of that! Then why do I feel something like envy everytime I envision Azusa and Mio together? Why do I feel like flying off the handle everytime someone touches Mio, like when Mugi was stroking her hair? Am I being selfish? Or is it because..._

The storm of confusion was dying off and in its place was a clarity in which Ritsu could no longer deny. Ritsu gave a solemn smile completely acknowledging what had been revealed to her. She now knew what she wanted.

_Well what do you know...I guess I really DO like you that way Mio. _

* * *

Author's Note: Well...I went to the darkside and implemented a bit of Mitsu into this story as well. Just can't ignore it considering how the anime pretty much portrays these two as canon. That said Azusa is gonna have alot on her plate if she wishes to make Mio hers. Well whatever. Anyway watch "Shigurui." Take a break from the moe stuff. I know I'm gonna watch an episode now that I'm done with this chapter :D

Thank you all once again for reading hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
